Responsibility and its aftermath
by Talilover
Summary: Isshiki makes a serious request to Hachiman, practically forcing him to help, but this causes reactions that no one could have anticipated. Yandere girls/eventual yandere harem, rated M for lemons.
1. A Serious request

Author's notes- Heya folks didn't want to make a whole new chapter for a announcement and get yalls hopes up about an update so I figured I'd just rewrite this here authors note. To put it bluntly that writers block that smacked me across the face with my other story has come in for round two and beat the figurative shit out of me again, I just can't get words out on paper for this story (hence why it's been a few months since the last update). Add on that work is ramping up a bit and other irl things and I thought it would be best to tell yall that the future of this story is...shoddy? I don't want to say anything dramatic like "oh it's already 6 feet under" but it may be _months_ before I can get another chapter out, who knows.

Until then I plan on going through and fixing all those grammar errors that make me want to vomit and what not so at least that's good news for yall, may also condense some chapters into one (like the first two for example).

Again real sorry about this folks, I'll try to get those word juices flowing again.

* * *

Responsibility. A powerful word, one that compels the youth to give up their dreams for the sake of appearing as functional adults, that compels people to enter romantic relationships that they truly aren't invested to, and one that, most importantly, forces more work upon people. Keeping that in mind is being responsible really a good thing? Is it really so vile to put one desires before the desires of society as a whole? Surely it is human nature to do what suits ones interest and responsibility is a fabricated concept that some truly devious beings made to manipulate others to doing their bidding? But even with the power behind the word, there must be some limit to what you can ask of someone, a stopping point or a line to not be crossed. Which brings my attention back to the sly girl in front of me clutching her hands and starring at me with an expectant look in her eyes.

"C-could you please repeat that?" I nervously stutter out, oddly hoping that my hearing was fading and she didn't actually request something so...bizarre.

I can see a slight hue of pink color her cheeks as she adverts her gaze and begins to mumble weakly. "C-come on senpai saying it once was really embarrassing, do I really have to say it again?"

I feel something hard forming in my throat and I quickly gulp it down before nodding in confirmation. "I need to know that you're entirely sure on what you just asked."

She huffs, most likely to show annoyance, before speaking. "Geez senpai it's really not that complicated, as you know we've been on a few dates now."

"Practice dates." I quickly inject and Isshiki pauses, narrowing her eyes at me a bit, before nodding in agreement.

"Yes...practice dates to prepare me for Hayato-senpai."

"And?"

"Well it should be obvious that I need to practice what...comes after the date." She takes a deep breath as she prepares to rant. "Obviously Hayato-senpai has plenty of experience in that field so if I want to get his attention and claim him as mine I need more experience to be on his level and that's where you step in senpai! I'm sure you also have no experience in this field, being the dead fish eyed creep you are, so we both gain something!" She finishes with a beaming smile.

I decide to ignore the blow to my pride...as she isn't exactly wrong about my lack of experience and clarify what she just said. "So you want me to" I feel an uncomfortable heat cover my face as I stutter out my confirmation. "Sl-sleep with you?"

She quickly loses any composure she had, a furious blush covering her face, before speaking in a flabbergasted manner. "W-well yes, but senpai do you not have any tact? It's really disgusting to just blurt it out in that way so bluntly!"

"Yeah yeah yeah I get it I'm a disgusting creep and all, but that is what you're asking?"

"W-well yeah but don't you dare get the wrong idea senpai! I'm only doing this to get the attention of the one I love, not because I'm some easy girl!"

"Never even suggested that... but putting that all aside what makes you think I'd ever agree to that?"

"Because you said you would take responsibility!" She grins in way I'm sure she thinks is cute but all it comes off to me is cunning and sly, knowing full well that I'm practically trapped because of that word.

Really the concept of responsibility is malicious...

* * *

Later we find ourselves in my room, it was the logical choice after all with Komanchi staying over at a friends house and my parents busy being the wage slaves they are, it was safe to assume that we could...proceed uninterrupted.

"So this is senpai's room..." She gazes around studying everything there is to see with a look of wonder on her face. Is a boy's room really that big of a wonder? "Looks boring." she states as she looks at me with a cheeky smile before sitting on my bed.

"Oi did you just come here to make fun of my living arrangements?" I blurt out not thinking of the potential interpretation behind my words, something she takes advantage of.

There's a devious glint in her eyes and her smile is cunning. "Oh feeling a little impatient senpai? Were you expecting me to just waltz in your room and just start stripping? Do you really not know how to set up a mood or something?"

Again I felt my face begin to burn, this girl really knew how to push my buttons. "Y-you know that's not what I meant." I can't bring myself to look her in the eyes but I can still feel her gaze burning into me.

"...so you aren't even excited...not even a little bit?" She ask with a much more somber tone than I was expecting. I dare to look at her. She's sitting on the edge of my bed and I can tell that she is feeling down just from her posture, slumped and staring at the floor. Against my better judgement I move in to comfort her, obviously my older brother senses need some tuning up.

As i begin to reach out a hand to pat her head, something that always seems to make Komanchi feel better, I notice out of the corner of my eye that her expression betrays the mood the rest of her body was giving.

She was grinning.

I try to pull my hand back but she quickly lashes out and pulls me in. "Got you!" She says with a cheery tone. With an amount of force that shouldn't be possible with someone her size she completely destroys any hope of escape so I just sigh as I feel myself fall. "Cheeky br-" I try to scold her but I quickly realize the situation we're in. She is sprawled out on my bed beneath me gazing at with eyes filled with nothing but innocence and eagerness, I feel her legs brush against mine and the heat rushes back to my face. I know what we've agreed to do but isn't there some process behind this, Some method to this madness. Or has humanity really sunken to the depths of mindless lust and-

"Stop ranting in you head and get to work." Isshiki suddenly interrupts, with a voice that lacks any playfulness or cheer.

"R-right." I gulped and quickly proceeded to...to... "What am I supposed to be doing now exactly?"

The only answer I receive is a groan (and what at almost seemed to be a slight growl.) before Isshiki's arms suddenly launched forward and wrapped themselves around my neck. "No girl likes a guy who doesn't know how or when to take the initiative, senpai." She pulls me in close and I feel her breath wash over lips. "Really you're such a dense numskull." I feel something soft and warm press against my lips as my eyes widen and hers close. So this is my first kiss...obviously I don't have anything to compare it too but it's...warm and soft...ultimately...nice.

I decide to react in some manner, not wanting to let her be completely right about my lack of initiative, and put more force into this kiss by pressing forward. She tenses up and for a brief moment I congratulated myself for already blowing this before I heard her practically _mewl_ contently. Heh how's that for lack of initiat- my thoughts are once again interrupted as the sly little fox begins her counter-attack. My eyes widen as I feel something...moist press against my lips, asking for permission to enter. I see her eyes slightly open...they seem dazed, perhaps even blank but they convey her thoughts.

Don't deny me they say.

I narrow my eyes slightly at the challenge before raising my eyebrows in thought. Why should I just let her do as she pleases when I can just...

Quickly and without thought my tongue lashes out and slams into her, another twitch and muffled sound of approval from her, and I quickly move to assert my dominance in this little wrestling match. There's so many things to try, so many angles to approach, and I fully intend on exploring all of them. Sadly the reality quickly comes crashing down on me, I may be on top of her at the moment but I am far from being "dominate". Her tongue lashes out with such ferocity and vigor that it really seems like she intends to bruise my tongue with hers, and every inch of it at that as she leaves no spot unchecked. Apparently satisfied with her victory over my tongue she moves onto her next conquest. Nowhere is safe from her exploring as I feel her tongue caress anything and everything in my mouth, I weakly and desperately try to match her exploring with my own but I simply can not compete with her energy.

This continues on for...well there's no way of telling but we do eventually listen to the protests of our lungs and take a break to catch our breath.

"Senpai." My breath catches in my throat as I look her in the face. She's breathing heavily just like me but somehow her breaths seem more...ragged? Her eyes also seem different than their normal appearance, no longer bright and secretly calculating, but rather slightly dull and...hungry.

"That was a great warm-up" I see her hand move to her top button of her blazer and she begins to undo it "but let's get to the main lesson, yeah?"

* * *

ending notes-Will probably take a few attempts but I cleaned up the punctuation/ grammar a fair bit. Feel free to rip into me via reviews or pm about how incompetent I am for having so many mistakes.


	2. Lesson Complete (NSFW)

Author's note- Felt really bad about the cliffhanger so wanted to get this next chapter out fast. Also been thinking about the nature of this story. I originally intended it be a quick little lemon between Hachiman and Iroha but maybe there's potential for a full on romance story between Hachiman and a (figure out this chapter) Iroha. We'll see how it goes I guess after this chapter tho.

* * *

Things are moving to fast right? This isn't normal. We shouldn't be doing this.

"Senpai"

I mean kissing is one thing but..this? This is just to much.

Suddenly I feel hands clasp onto my cheeks, pulling me from my second thoughts and doubts. I must have been really focused on my musings to not fully notice the sight before. She's beneath me, her blazer gone with the top few buttons of her undershirt already undone. I feel my cheeks begin to warm up and quickly tear my eyes away from her nearly bare chest and bring my eyes to meet her own. I quickly notice her eyes are slightly narrowed and her cheeks seem to be puffed in annoyance.

"Out of all times to space out you pick now? You really are hopeless" She scolds me. I try to stammer out some response but she quickly shushes me by bringing a finger to my lips "I'm sorry but I really don't need you to ruin this moment with some cynical or witty response" she smirks and her eyes become half lidded "Not after we worked so hard to set it up."

I gulp as I feel my mind go blank, who could have known that this little fox could be so...alluring. I shake my head and try to regain my thoughts "I-Ishikki, we should stop...this isn't right" Immediately I see her eyes shoot wide open in what appears to be surprise and maybe even...fear? She stays there for a bit laying under me appareantly dazed before she regains herself and calms down.

"Nope!" she cheekily grins "You've already accepted the request, no going back now" She reaches out for my hand "Besides, don't you remember what we discussed on that train ride?" She begins to pull my hand bringing it to her scantly covered chest "You'll take responsibility, right Senpai?"

My heart pauses and any attempts at forming a coherent sentence ends with failure. I can feel the softness and heat through the cloth of her bra and it drives any sensibility from my mind. I feel her slightly squeeze my hand, urging me to do the same. I gulp and steady my breathing before I oblige. She instantly gasps and winces and I pull my hand back as if I had touched fire "A-are you alright"

I'm not sure what type of response I expected but I certainly didn't expect her to lash out at my hand and pull it back "Don't stop now you dunce!" she scolds me and I choke on air as once again confusion sets in, however learning that she seems to be the impatient type I quickly get back to the task at hand. I do my best with the knowledge I have from my 'research material' and apply slight pressure while slowly cupping and massaging the soft mounds before me. It must be at the very least decent as I hear gasps and other small noises of approval, however this only goes on for a few seconds before I hear a growl in annoyance and I could make out a few words from that growl.

"In the way"

I look up at her "come again?" Instead of responding with words she takes my hands in hers again and guides them slightly down to her still done button of her undershirt. Being the self proclaimed master of reading between the lines I understand my next task. I start to undo the buttons left on her undershirt and I notice that she sits up slightly as I get near the bottom. Once the final button is undone I gently place my hands on her shoulders and pull her shirt off of her, not entirely sure if I was supposed to or not I also give her a quick peck on the lips while I'm up here before sliding down slightly to return to her breasts.

"Eager to get back to it huh?" she teases and I feel my cheeks burn up slightly in embarrassment "Well you forgot something." I stare at her and narrow my eyes in confusion while she sits there with her typical cutesy smile. She looks at me for a few seconds before glancing down to her own chest and then back to me. I tilt my head slightly and she just does the same movement with her eyes a few times, all while maintaining the same smile. Maybe it does take a few seconds longer or I had more hints than I should of but I do get her message. "O-oh right of course we need to take of your...your" I feel my face heat up even more "your bra." I reach behind her back and feel around a bit before I realize something. "How exactly do these things work?" I ask her and I see the the smile fade from her face and be replaced by a look of vexation. After a mumbled "Hopeless" she reaches behind her and she once again guides my hand to a small clasp "It's really not that difficult to understand Senpai, you just undo this little clasp and-" doing as instructed I undo the little clasp and her bra quickly slides off revealing her bare chest. I see her face redden up and her eyes widen slightly "and t-then that happens" she stammers out.

It takes some willpower but I turn my gaze to admire her breasts, they aren't necessarily large but are a decent size. In fact they seem like they'd be just the perfect size to... before I can even finish the thought my hands reach out and cup them. Yeah...they're perfect. I hear her gasp but this time I know better than to pull away, Instead I start rubbing slowly and gently, feeling the softness of her breasts and the contradicting hardness of her nubs pressing into my palm. I continue to experiment in any way I can think off, changing where and how I rub, but to be entirely honest I'm not exactly well educated at this sort of thing so I quickly run out of ideas. It seems as if she picks up on this as she briefly stops her various noises to instruct me.

"Kiss me" she breaths out and seeing no reason to argue I do just that. I bring my face up to hers and lock my lips with her, all while continuing my impromptu message. Our tongues have a brief rematch before she pulls back and gently whispers "lower". I nod before I begin to lower my head, bringing my lips to her neck and gently kissing it, she seems to approve. "Senpai..." she struggles to get out "It's not fair that I'm the only one to undress right?" I feel her hands shoot out for my blazer's buttons and she quickly gets to work undoing them, it's a matter of seconds before it's off. "Let me fix that" she whispers as she waste no time getting my undershirt off with speed that I'm honestly quite amazed at.

I'm now before her, with my upper body just as bare as hers, still kissing her neck and rubbing her breasts because I'm not entirely sure what to do at this point. I pull back taking a break and gaze into her eyes, waiting for guidance. She gazes back and I feel as if we truly connect as we both realize what we want at this point. She gently smiles and slides her hands down to the rim of her skirt and begins to pull it down as I begin to work on my belt and and pants. It only takes a few seconds before all that remains are our undergarments now and there's only one question...

"Who first?" I blankly ask, not entirely meaning to voice that thought. I hear another mumble of "hopeless" before she slides her hands down to rim of my underwear. I note, with thankfulness that she isn't actually looking down there yet as I feel the cloth begin to slide down my legs as I help by lowering my arms and pulling them the rest of the way off. We wait a few seconds, mentally preparing, before she gazes down and actually looks at my member. I don't see her eyes widen but on the other hand I don't see any look of disappointment so that's gotta be worth something right? Still I feel a bit of insecurity set in at her lack of response so I clear my throat and she suddenly tenses up and looks back up to me "It's...ummm... good enough right" I weakly ask.

That same look of vexation from earlier appears and her eyes narrow "Are you implying I'm supposed to know what to compare it to?" I gulp at her tone and try to defend myself "Well no I just... I wanted to make sure if-" she seems to tune me out as her gaze lowers back down and I see her move one of her hands to her stomach, right beneath her belly button, and she blushes and stammers out "I-I think it's just fine Senpai" I also barely catch a small mumble she makes to herself afterwards "that much?"

She quickly shakes her head as if to regain focus and gazes back up at me with soft half lidded eyes "Give me a hand?" she gently asks. I take a deep breath before nodding and moving down so my head and and hands are directly in front of her panties. I notice that the fabric is quite damp but I feel as if that's a observation I should keep to myself. I clamp my eyes shut as I take a firm grasp of her panties and quickly but gently pull them down. I take a few calming breaths to prepare myself before opening my eyes to view before me. I'm not entirely sure what I expected to see but...whatever I imagined can't compare. I see folds of light pink slightly glistening and puffed up with just the smallest patch of Ishhiki's trademark flaxen hair. I would gaze at it longer but I hear her voice call to me "Senpai...get back up here."

I quickly climb so that I'm directly above her as she lays on the bed, bracing myself with my arms on either side of her. We silently gaze at each other as I begin to close the distance between us, I feel my head pressing against her ready to fully connect us when I suddenly remember something.

Protection.

"Wait a minute Ishikki I-" My revelation and warning is swiftly interrupted as I feel something clasp on to my backside. I shift my gaze to see that her legs have wrapped around me and I start to feel them assert pressure. I turn back to face her with slightly widened eyes "Ishikki wait!". I catch a glimpse of a small toothy smirk before her legs fully bare down on me and push me inside her. I see and feel her tense up and I notice her eyes clinch shut tightly as she slightly grits her teeth. I decide to momentarily put off talk about protection as concern for her takes up priority in my mind "Ishikki are you alright?" She remains completely still for a few more seconds before her eyes slowly open and her body begins to relax " I am now" she whispers out with a hot breath.

Seeing that she no longer seems to be in pain puts my mind to ease for a brief moment before I remember my first concern. "Ishikki I'm not wearing a condom" I warn her with a voice filled with worry and concern. She just stares at me with a blank face and blinks a few times as if she's processing the information. She finally arrives to a conclusion and answers me after a few seconds "So?".

Huh?

"SO?" I exclaim in surprise. "What do you mean so? What if I...you know" I try to get my point across to see if she can finally grasp the severity of the situation, again she just stares at me and blinks a few times before responding "So don't" she calmly responds as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Yeah right me, a total virgin being able to hold it in or be able to pull out in time, so simple right? As I ramble on in my mind I feel her slightly pull back beneath me, making me wince as I feel her folds squeeze me every inch of the way, before pulling herself back in. "S-senpai this is a two person activity you know?" she pants out as she continues her movements. Her arms reach out around me and pull me into a embrace as she presses herself against me "So get to it" she breaths into my ear.

This is insane and dangerous, but maybe she is right. I mean it can't be that hard to pull out right? Besides with her moving against me like this it's not as if my body would listen to my mind right? So I do as she says and get to work, pulling my hips back to match her rhythm as we slam into each other. It's nothing overly complicated or fancy as some of the stuff I've seen in my 'research material' but that doesn't matter because it feels amazing, she feels amazing. Judging by the various sounds she's making she seems to be enjoying it to so no reason to change it right? I mean if it isn't broke don't fix it is a saying for a reason, and I don't feel like anything can ruin this moment.

And then I hear her begin to weakly call out "Ha...Ha-" and I feel my heart drop to my stomach. How could I have been so foolish, so naive? Despite how good I felt and how much I thought we connected in this short spam of time I should have known from the start. I'm just training to her, a placeholder until she finally gets who she really wants. I know this but hearing her begin to call out that blonde bastards name still hurts, and I feel my eyes begin to moisten a bit.

"Ha-Hachiman"

...huh? Her limbs tighten their grip around me even more, almost as if she's trying to merge us and she begins to call out more "Hachiman" she begins to pick up the pace of her hips, making the bed creak "Hachiman...I" My eyes widen in realization and I feel my whole body begin to warm up, the tears don't leave my eyes however but now they are there for a completely different reason. "I...I love you! I love you Hachiman!" she cries out and buries her face into my neck. She remains there and I feel her take a deep breath with her nose as she repeats over and over like a chant "I love you!" to the point where it all mashes just mashes together into what seem like one unending word "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!" Even more than our bodies mashing into each other this revelation brings me so much pleasure and I feel my end approaching "I-" I almost call out her last name but somehow that doesn't seem right... "Iroha I'm about to-" Suddenly she pulls her head back and cries out "DO IT!" I feel her legs clasp onto my backside with the iron grip I've come to expect from her, refusing to let me go.

I can definitely appreciate the gesture but I don't necessarily think that would be the smartest thing in the world "Iroha I do-" I try to reason with her

 **"DO IT** **"** She interrupts me. I notice how primal and commanding her tone was and as I gaze into her eyes, which seem lifeless, I realize...

I don't have a choice in the matter.

And with that I feel myself reach the breaking point as all it shoots out inside of her. She cries out and throws her head back and I notice her twitch a few times before she loosens her grip on me and just flops down on the mattress, completely limp and breathing hard. I also start to feel weak but make sure to roll of to the side of her before collapsing. I lay there trying to catch my breath and process all of what just happened, I notice that Iroha seem's to be a bit better at this as she quickly regains her breath and leans over the edge of the bed reaching for something. "Iroha what are you-" Suddenly I see a flash of light and I wince at the sudden brightness...wait was that a?

I notice that she's holding her phone in her hand above both of us as she uses her other hand to make a peace sign, her tongue sticking out to the side and with a wink. She sets her phone back down before turning to face me while snuggling into me "So you understand what this means now right...Hachiman?" She smiles and nuzzles into me while taking a deep breath "No more acting dense, no more letting other girls come onto you, no more leaving me alone" she looks up to me with those blank eyes while smiling.

" **You're mine now"**

* * *

Ending note-Surprise Iroha's a yandere, who would have thought? Anyway like I said I originally intended this be small one shot or something and I think it this could be a decent ending but I also think there might be potential for a full story about the romance between a yandere Iroha and Hachiman (Like how will it develop, will it develop, how will the other girls react?) I'll see what y'all think because I'm honestly fine with either Idea, this was fun to right and I didn't suffer from the major writers block like I am with my other story(sorry)

peace


	3. Questions

Author's note (there's another much longer/more important one at the end)- Welp guess the people have spoken right? (Insert gif of palpatine saying "I love democracy" here). This story kinda blew up and I was really stoked to read all of the reviews saying how much y'all enjoyed it and wanted more, so I figured I should keep going. Reviews (good and bad) are definitely the best part of writing as they really do give motivation to keep writing a story. So with that said I hope that everyone keeps enjoying this story and lets get back to it, right where we left off

* * *

I hear that life is nothing but a series of unexpected events and turns, that you really do nothing but sit back for the ride and delude yourself with a sense of control by occasionally reacting...I'd like to know how exactly I'm supposed to react to this. As I stare into her blank eyes I feel so many conflicting emotions course through my veins, the most prevalent being fear. Yeah I know, manly Hachiman being scared of a girl what a virg...former virgin, but something about the way she lifelessly stares into me while staking her claim into me is beyond unnerving. I'll defend myself and say that fear is a absolutely justified emotional reaction to this situation, I'm a perfectly normal loner no screws loose here...or at least that would be the case if that was the only emotion...

Happiness

Yeah, this is where things get really muddled for me. I have a girl laying right next to me that has shown that she's not quite all together and that she is absolutely obsessed with me, hell I'm pretty sure she just referred to me as a possession. So why do I feel warmth mixed in with the coldness of fear swelling inside of me...could all these years of my loner lifestyle really rendered me so weak, so desperate for affection? No, not affection something...genuine. It's not exactly what I had in mind but...does anyone really know what genuine is? Who's to say this isn't genuine...but then again who's to say it is? Yes she seems...a bit enamored with me but is that enough? No... something genuine isn't just love, it's mutual love which brings me to my next question...Do I love Ishikki?

"Of course you do!" I hear her cheer out as she closes her eyes and nuzzles into me

"I-..wha-" I'm no expert on things but I'm fairly certain that love, no matter how much, doesn't allow you to read each others minds. So how exactly could she answer a question that was purely in my head someth-

"Because your inner monologue isn't exactly inner all of the time...Idiot" I feel her grip tighten on me and brings her eyes to look up to mine again "But Hachiman" she pauses after saying my name this time, and she looks like she contemplates something before continuing "That's a really stupid question to ask right? Like obviously you love me right? No doubt in your mind that we belong together **right?** " I feel her grip tighten further with every question, it starts to feel less affectionate and more crushing after her last question.

I'm sure most men would speak their mind at this point, telling her that "yeah, no I'm not too sure about that and you're being far too pushy for my liking" or something along those lines. Most men don't seem to have a ounce of survival instinct in their mind then because the way I see it there's only one way out of this tangle for now, appeasement.

"O-of course I do Ishikki, I'm just a bit overwhelmed and still processing things, yeah?" I chuckle nervously waiting for her grip to loosen, to my shock it tightens even further and I hear her growl.

" **DO NOT CALL ME THAT!** " Her eyes shoot open in fury and she bares her teeth with a angered snarl before her she gasps and seems to reel it back in "I mean we're a couple now right? It's only natural that we use each others first names...pet names are acceptable too."

"R-right my bad Iroha" her grip loosens a bit but not back into the levels of comfort I was shooting for.

"Hey..." she pauses for a bit, her face scrunching slightly in thought before she smiles "Senpai...lets try to figure out what pet names we like best!" She beams and waits for my response. A million thoughts are running through my head, none of them involving "pet names", as I stare blankly back at her. Going off of her tone of voice, or rather how much it fluctuates, I can tell that she's putting on her cutesy act...or at least it's an act to a certain degree. It's barely masked and there have been cracks in her performance but there's no mistaking that she is undeniably impatient, eager to receive any form of attention or affection from me. Maybe I'd even be flattered if she wasn't also so demanding for said attention...I'm just really not sure how I'm supposed to handle this type of thing.

"Seeeenpai" she cutely pouts and wriggles about "You're not gonna keep your lovely girlfriend waiting are you?" Huh...oh right pet names, I'm supposed to come up with some over the top ridiculously sweet thing to call her like she did...oi wait a minute.

"Last I checked Senpai isn't a pet name." Seriously I'm supposed to come up with something but she can just default back to what she's been calling me this whole time? Talk about double standards.

"Does anyone else call you Senpai?"

"Well...no, not really."

"Then it works for me!" she gives a full smile brimming with cheer "It's my own trademark name for you!"

"Seems like you're just being lazy to me" I mumble out, she catches it however

Her face scrunches up a bit to her cutesy pout before something flashes in her eyes and she grins devilishly. "Oh? I suppose I should come up with something better right..." she leans in with her mouth just next to my ear as she whisperers " _Hubby"_

I pull back as my heartbeat skyrockets and my face burns up "S-senpai is just fine."

"Thought so" she grins, smugly satisfied with her victory "although given that reaction..." I see that dangerous glint of mischief fill her eyes again. Yeah gonna have to put a stop to this, my heart wouldn't last a day.

"P-please lets just stick with Senpai for now..." I gulp as I brace myself for what I'm about to say "Darling." Yep cheesy and I feel a part of me wither away and die listening to it come out of my mouth but what else is there? Babe? Yeah sounds like some popular boy slang so I'll just settle with darling and hope she doesn't find it as repulsive as I do. She just sits there completely still staring at me, no real reaction...at least there wasn't at first.

And then she torpedoes into me with a squeal of delight. She continues to make a couple more incomprehensible sounds of approval and happiness before she pulls back "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

In all honesty? "No...no it wasn't" Seeing her reaction was worth the discomfort of coming up with some ridiculous name. However we've spent far too much time dealing with the (admittedly fun) distraction of pet names, there's plenty of pressing matters I need to clear up with her...the first one to come to mind actually surprises me that it took me long this to realize.

"Hey...Iroha" I notice that she doesn't seem to mind the lack of the pet name which is a relief "We should probably get dressed right?"

"Oh?" she slowly drawls as she slides against me " Should we?" She asks but I can see in her half lidded eyes she's already come up with a answer.

I feel my blood flow to...lower areas of my body and I briefly consider agreeing with her but the ever prevalent logical part of my mind wins out (after it suffered from a earlier losing streak). "Yes, yes we should"

She huffs and pouts again before sliding away from me to start gathering her clothes, I hear her grumble things like "Numbskull" and "Idiot". After finishing picking up all of her clothes she turns towards me "I'll need to shower first...wanna join me Senpai?"

My heart. My poor heart.

"I...uhhhh I think I'll just wait my turn"

She huffs and does her cute little pout before heading out "Hmph fine have it your way"

I briefly ponder on how she knows where my bathroom is without even asking me for directions but I decide it's best to just chalk it up to luck and not look into it too much. I instead focus on at least putting on some underwear before she gets back, I'll worry about showering later. Before that I still have questions that need answering. After 10 minutes she enters my room again and I spring the first question at her.

"Iroha...you're not planning on becoming pregnant are you?" I tensely ask, afraid of her response as I'm nowhere near ready to be a father.

A startled yelp and flabbergasted sputtering seems to answer my question. "W-what? We're still in school! We can't think about things like that...yet!" Yep, looks like she isn't quite ready to be a mother yet, this is great news but still there's a pit of a fallacy with her claim.

"So why did you make me..."

Thankfully she cuts me off before I actually have to say it "Because...I wanted you to?"

"...right, and you understand how the reproductive system works yeah?"

"And you understand how the menstruation cycle works yeah?" she mocks in a tone mimicking mine. The truth of the matter is however...

"I actually don't"

She just sighs "Trust me then it will be fine"

I'll have to look more into that whole "cycle" thing later but I do trust her, something I let her know with a slight nod, before flopping on to my bed. It's not long before she flops down next to and begins to snuggle into me. Now that the arguably most important issue is dealt with I can address some of the other questions raging in my mind, and there's a lot of them.

"Iroha..." I mull over in my mind trying to figure out where and how to start. There's just so much to process..."what exactly are we now?"

She brings a finger to her chin as she thinks "So many options huh? Boyfriend/Girlfriend? Lovers? Soulmates?" She stops her little thinking pose and stares into my eyes with a smile full of warmth "It doesn't really matter what we call it right? It all boils down to the same thing, we're together" her smile remains warm but her eyes loss a little luster as she continues "and **nothing** is going to change that."

See? That's just the thing that makes all of this so confusing, one second she's nothing but warmth and fluff and then the next something...sinister. I'm not even entirely sure if her feelings for me are genuine or rather some infatuation gone wild with mental issues. Does she truly love me, or is she just obsessed with the idea of me? That's just a question that only time can answer right? I'd be lying to myself if I said I was against the idea of being romantically involved with Iroha, but it's not exactly what I'm looking for, if it is genuine however...then it is exactly what I'm looking for. Another thought that plays into all of this however is we did just take each others first time, that's not something I can just toss aside. As I steal a glance towards her while mulling I catch on that she knows full well that I'm practically trapped with her because of that...damn sly fox. She really planned all of this from the start didn't she, used my warped sense of responsibility and *cough* eagerness to help *cough* to trap me figuratively speaking. Funny how I'm not even mad about that, really just respectful to her crafty nature.

"You know when a girl says something romantic like that you're supposed to say something back instead of ranting in your head right? Minus one thousand points." She scolds me and interrupts my thoughts.

"Didn't realize we were keeping score still"

"Hmmmm you're right it's kinda pointless now right?" She quickly pecks me on the cheek "I mean you already won"

"Oh? so what's my prize?" I drawl out humoring her.

You'd think by now I'd be used to that look of vexation and immune to it's effects but somehow it still makes me feel like a failure every time she hits me with it "Idiot. Read the mood. Worthless."

Can't even defend myself, that really was a stupid thing to say. "Yeah...I agree" I sigh and try to appease her by quickly kissing her forehead "I'll work on it yeah?"

Luckily enough for me it seems to work as her face lights up and she sputters out her agreement "Y-yeah you better."

It's a rare thing but I grin a little before regaining myself (what business does she have making me smile like some popular boy?) I take a glance at the alarm clock near my bed and realization hits me. They may be wage slaves but despite how much I exaggerate it they do make time to come home, and time sure did have a way of flying by. "Iroha it's getting late...you should probably head home."

She glances at the clock quickly before turning back to me "Eager for me to go?"

"Y-you know that's not what I meant"

She giggles "I know...it is getting late" She says with a hint of sadness, it's obvious that she knows she has to leave but really doesn't want to. Suddenly her mood brightens as if she remembers something and she rises from my bed. "Yeah can't be staying up too late right? We do have school tomorrow" I see her smile slightly as she clutches her phone.

"And I'm really looking forward to it"

* * *

Ending note- So nothing really big happened this chapter, this was more of a aftermath/clear up chapter before we get to the meat of things, the reason for this is simple. I have absolutely no idea how I intend to work with this going forward. Iroha is best girl, this is fact, but I still really do like the service club members and going by the nature of this story...They're gonna have to get hurt. Now slow down because lets make something clear, there will be absolutely **no** killing, torture, or all of that other nasty business in this story. What I meant when I said hurt was severe emotional distress, something that is unavoidable due to Iroha being the way she is, and I'm not sure how I'm going to go about writing that...maybe it's wishy washy but maybe change the nature of this story to be more of a harem? (take a guess what all the girls and said harem would be) or stay true to the original idea. I really just don't know yet, I do know that I want to continue this story in some way however so expect updates sometime soon...ish.


	4. Beginning of something new

Authors note- Okay so I went through the reviews a couple of times, considered all of them, did some soul searching, and came to a conclusion. Yandere harem it is. Now I understand some of your concerns about this becoming a harem, they have a high chance of being nothing but non-nonsensical wish fulfillment or the premise is unrealistic (especially with yanderes). I'm no expert writer and I can't promise that those with doubts about a harem will find enjoyment going forward but I can promise this, I'll try my best to write it in a way where it makes some sense. Before we get to the happy harem stuff we have conflict and drama to write so for the time being don't consider this a harem fic yet, think of it as multiple yanderes fighting for the same man. Let's do a bit of a test ride with this chapter, dip our toes in the water, and see if it can work out. Something else to note is that this chapter will have a few pov switches, I'll try my best to make it obvious when those happen and who it switches to. Also going off of the notes from my first chapter I won't be having Yukino say "kun" or "san" after names. If this feels like it goes against her character for whatever reason I'll go back and change it but i feel like I can get her polite/strict naming mannerisms across without using Japanese suffixes. Yui's nicknames are here to stay however, nonnegotiable.

* * *

Woe is me.

Yeah I know what you're thinking, "Wow this arrogant prick just got a girlfriend and decided to mope about it, what a tool." and to some degree that may be true. I do now have a girlfriend, sure I didn't have a say in the matter, but a girlfriend non the less. Now don't get me wrong that is nice and all but...something just feels off. Obviously Iroha is...peculiar, that much is known, but that's not what bothers me. I feel as if something drastic is about to happen, like in some manga where you know a character you like is about to die, that sense of foreboding is making me anxious. Something was wrong with how eager she was for school today, and now that she is god knows where and I have no idea what she's doing I feel uncomfortable.

"Something isn't right..." I mutter to myself, my thoughts escaping my mind.

"Like what Hikki?" The bubbly and inquisitive voice of Yui shakes me out of my thoughts, honestly surprising the hell out of me.

"I mean how you feel the need to hover over me and invade my personal space." I reply coolly, not wanting to share my real thoughts just yet.

Her face lights up a bit, most likely in anger, before she sputters out "H-Hikki! Don't be so rude, I was just trying to be nice! Geez!"

"By stalking me?"

"Wha-" she seems shocked, which is fair because that might have been too rude, before her face scrunches up into that pouty look of faux anger. "I was just trying to tell you it's time to leave, seeing as you spaced out and everything!"

I look around the class to see that is in fact empty. Was I really that drawn into my thoughts that I failed to notice the best part of class (the end)? I rise up from my chair and gather my things before heading towards the door. "ah...thanks."

"H-hey wait up, let me gather my things!" Yui sputters out as she frantically rushes towards her desk. I briefly ponder on why she wasn't ready to leave after all this time, like what else she could have been doing when everyone else was gone and I was thinking, but decide that it's not worth any thought. She's an airhead, plain and simple. Thankfully it doesn't take her too long to gather her things and we start making our way down the halls towards the club-room.

"So mean, even when I remind you it's time to go you still don't wait for me..." She drawls out as she walks beside me, glaring at me with that same pout.

"Hoooo? Are you just pretending to ignore the fact that I waited for you or did you already forget?"

That earns me a slap on the arm, not enough to hurt of course, but enough to get her disapproval across. "How many times do I have to tell you! You should wait for me without me having to say anything, maybe Hikki is the forgetful one after all" She finishes with sticking her tongue out at me,a childish but amusing action.

"Nah, I just only remember important things"

There's a slight growl of annoyance, barely noticeable and covered up quickly, before she responds "Oh? Is that so? Important like those light novels you read or important like...never mind." I noticed that her tone got more agitated as she went on and quickly remembered that even though Yui is undoubtedly a nice person, everyone has their limit. I messed up with the teasing, if it could even be called that because it was just spiteful in hindsight, and hurt her feelings. Time to see if I can salvage this before I get the cold shoulder for the rest of the day.

"Important like that one time you tried to wear a dog collar." I slightly tease hoping that she also catches onto the hint that I do think about her...In a non creepy way I swear.

Her face lights up again, this time in what I assume to be embarrassment, before she cries out "Let that go already! It was an honest mistake!" she calms downs slightly before turning away and muttering something to herself that I don't really catch.

 _So you do think about me..._

* * *

It's not much longer before we reach the doors to the club-room, seeing no reason to sit around and wait I quickly knock on the door. You'd think with how long we've known each other I could just waltz in the room but Yukinoshinta is still the uptight princess she's always been, and still chastises me every time I make the slight slip up in manners.

"Come in." I hear her voice call out from inside the club-room and quickly oblige, sliding open the door.

"Yukinon, Yahallo!" Yuigahama quickly skips ahead of me rushing towards Yukinoshinta with that trademarked stupid greeting of hers.

"Yo." I lazily greet as I make my way towards my own seat.

"Greetings Yuigahama." Yukinoshinta greets Yuigahama with a warm, if small, smile. Before it fades as she turns towards me.

"Hikigaya how many times must I tell you to fix that greeting of yours, it's distasteful."

I sigh as I feel some of my life-force leave my body "And how many times do I have to tell you there's nothing wrong with the way I greet people? It's quick and efficient."

"Correction,It's lazy and disrespectful, although I suppose it does fit your character quite well." She finishes by bringing her hand to her chin as if she's seriously contemplating.

"Right, exactly, so you would think you could just accept that and stop talking my ear off about it." I chide back while reaching towards my bag to pull out my reading material. "Instead you just endlessly harass me, I feel wrongfully discriminated and persecuted" I lazily drawl out as I open my light novel to the page I left off of.

"Is it discrimination to treat trash like trash, hikitrasha?"

"Oh? So now those who don't to conform to your ideas are trash?" I flip my page over as if I'm actually reading but in all actuality I'm just trying to get a rise out of her and one up her, and making her seem like an afterthought seems the best way to do that.

"No, people who read trash like that and dare to call it literature are trash." She replies, I can't help but notice that there's absolutely no trace of anger in her voice.

I try to make a defense but she's backed me into a corner, I know that by all logic what I read is trash, but I still read it...that does make me trash right?

"Tea Hikigaya?" she asks, knowing full well that I won't be able to defend myself and that she's already won.

"...Please." Yep mission failed, we'll get her next time.

Yuigahama just exhales a breath of air as if she just witnessed something unbelievable "You two really do have a weird way of being friendly..."

And with that our time in the club goes on as it always does. Me and Yukinoshinta reading our respective material while Yuigahama taps away at her phone. There's the occasional conversation, always initiated my Yuigahama, but for the most part it's silent. The good type of silence of course, not awkward by any means, just peaceful. Yep just good ol fashioned peace and quiet...

Then there's a knock at the door.

"Come in" Yukinoshinta calls out again and the door slides open, revealing none other than Iroha...why does her appearance shock me and fill me with that sense of foreboding that i had just forgotten as I sat here?

"Yukinoshinta-Senpai, Yuigahama-Senpai, Yahallo!" She waves cheerfully at the two before her gaze turns towards me and her eyes slightly narrow and her grin becomes more...wicked. "Yahallo...Senpai"

For some reason I tense up, something just doesn't feel right. I struggle to swallow before nodding my head "y-yo."

Her smile drops for the slightest moment before she corrects it and makes her way towards me, I expect her to take a seat right besides me, but instead she moves past me and take a seat next Yukinoshinta, on the opposite side of the table as Yuigahama. I notice that Yukinoshinta and even Yuigahama seem to be at least slightly aware of the tension between me and Iroha as they both throw quick curious glances my way.

"Hey senpais, I have something to show you." Iroha says with a voice that just screams ominous, and I see her reach to her pocket and begin to pull out her phone. She slightly turns her head towards me and I see her smile grow wicked and her eyes become cold and calculating.

Realization hits me like a car (trust me that means really hard) and I feel my heart drop to my stomach. She intends to show them that picture she took, of both us after we...

"W-WAIT!" I desperately call out, shocking Yuigahama and Yukinoshinta, but that just causes her smile to grow more crazed as she opens her phone and lays it on the desk. Before I can make any move to stop it Yuigahama and Yukinoshinta look down at the phone. I slump down in my chair accepting and waiting for the outburst...it never comes. I glance up to survey the damage and see a slightly interested, if confused, face on Yukinoshinta and Yuigahama as they glance towards her phone...huh?

"Another cafe for the school newspaper?" Yukinoshinta asks as she turns her gaze towards Iroha, who in turn nods in affirmation.

"Yep! It's a bit closer to the school so I thought we should cover it instead but I wanted to get some more opinions on it!" she replies full of energy "seem like senpai's really against the extra work given his reaction, really how lazy."

Yuigahama nods in agreement "Really Hikki, I mean I know you don't like working but that was pretty intense."

Iroha grabs her phone and gets up from her chair to skip over to me, standing over me and leaning in slightly to show me a picture of some unassuming cafe that I've honestly never heard of. "I mean at least look at it before you start complaining senpai."

She discreetly swipes to the left on her phone, jumping to the previous picture, the one that I had originally assumed to be the one shown to them earlier, and leans in a bit more to whisper into my ear. "You have one chance to come clean to them about us or I "accidentally" show them this picture, got it...Senpai?"

I'm trapped aren't I? I'm not as dense as I make myself out to be, I'm aware of the building feelings of the other two service club members. I wanted to be discreet about my relationship with Iroha to avoid hurting them, but It seems Iroha won't settle for that. She wants to make it loud and clear that she's beaten them, that they'll never have me...damn am I really some sort of prize to be fought over and shown off to the losers? That's a thought for another time however as I feel her grip tighten on my slightly.

" **Well?** " she harshly whispers directly into my ear.

Seeing no escape route I discreetly whisper back "U-understood."

She smiles brightly before standing up and making her way back towards her seat next to Yuigahama and Yukinoshinta. "See that wasn't so bad was it senpai!"

I nod before gulping and trying my hardest to mentally brace myself...this is going to suck isn't it? "Yuigahama...Yukinoshinta...I have to tell you both something."

Both of them turn towards me and I see that they must have picked up on the tenseness of my voice, seeing as they seemed concerned. Yuigahama responds first, confusion evident in her voice, "Hikki?"

I take a deep breath before continuing "You see the thing is..." I glance towards Iroha who only grins as she waits for me to continue "me and...Iroha...are in a relationship now."

I hear a sharp intake of breath and cautiously glance up to see a shocked look on Yukinoshinta's face, I turn to the left slightly to see Yuigahamas reaction...which turns out to be a lack therefor of. She's just sitting there, frozen. Slowly her mouth shifts to a small frown and her eyes turn to a slightly chastising look "Hikki...to tell a lie so brazenly like that is kinda of nasty. You should say sorry to-" she continues to lecture me as she turns to face Iroha when she suddenly stops dead in her tracks. I follow her eyes to see Iroha just sitting in her chair so contently, grin stretching from ear to ear, with her eyes slightly narrowed and eyebrows slightly raised. All in all it's a look that screams "I've won."

I see the life slowly drain from Yuigahama as her face loses any trace of emotion, she flops down into her chair and just sits there silently for a bit before she darkly mutters "I need to leave." She quickly gathers her things and spares on last glance to me, her eyes brimming with betrayal, before rushing out of the room before I could even lift a hand to stop her. I glance helplessly towards Yukinoshinta and feel my skin freeze. She's just siting there, no anger or sadness, just...normal.

"Well then...I think that concludes club for the day, Hikigaya, Isshiki, If you would be so kind to leave so I can lock the door..." Yukinoshinta calmly states as if nothing had happened, as she packed up her things.

"R-right" I sputter out as I begin to gather my things as well glancing at Iroha who just smirks before rising from her seat and leaving.

"Come on Hachiman, let's head home...together." She calls out as she waits at the door for me. I notice that Yukinoshinta slightly tenses up but she relaxes as if it had never happened in the first place.

"R-right" I respond to Iroha before facing Yukinoshinta "I'll...see you tomorrow." She doesn't respond with words, rather just a small hum of approval, as she waits for me to leave. I want to stay and mend things, things that were obviously broken just now but..

" **Senpai, let's go."** Iroha calls out again, her tone sounding alot less cheery. I quickly nod and head towards her. She latches onto my arm and begins to drag me off as I spare one last glance towards the club-room.

* * *

P.O.V Switch-Yukino

* * *

Preposterous.

To think that... _harlot_ has the audacity to be so bold. It's actually quite laughable when you sit to think about it, some outsider thinks she can just sneak herself into **our** club-room, weasel into **our** affairs, and ruin **our** future. Truly it took everything to avoid laughing in her face...before promptly striking it. Foolish and irritating as that little harlot may be I do have to thank her for opening my eyes. I used to think I could just wait and everything would fall into place for me. That Yuigahama would get over her infatuation with him, that he would stop acting so dense, that he would finally take action and address the obvious signs of my growing attraction and...act upon them accordingly. However if Isshiki's actions have showed me anything it's that you have to...well take action.

And I fully intend to do that. This is only a setback, Hikigaya...no Hachiman, will be mine. Iroha and even Yuigahama won't get in the way of our future together, I'll find some way to make him see things clearly. I'll make it abundantly clear that there is no room for them, just me and him. The thought that any other reality will come to pass?

Simply Preposterous.

* * *

P.O.V Switch-Yui

* * *

It's not like me to feel like this. I'm always the sweet and bubbly girl, the one to be friendly and nice to everyone.

So why do I feel like wrapping my hands around someones throat? Ah that's right because Isshiki felt the need to come along and trample all over my hopes and dreams...gosh I hate her sooooo much right now. I mean I knew things between me and Hikki weren't exactly where I wanted them to be but I was at least happy...or at least happy as I could be. I'm not really all that dumb, I mean it was obvious that Yukinon had started to feel the same way about Hikki that I do, so I held back. I like Yukinon, she's my best friend, and I didn't want to hurt her. So for her sake I didn't push my relationship with Hikki to the point I so desperately wanted it to be. And you know what? It really suuuucked, like alot. Being so close to him all the time, hearing his voice, breathing his scent, and just...being near him and not doing anything? It took everything to hold back and look what it got me. He just ran off with some other girl that he's known for, what 4 months now?

Not fair, not fair at all, but...I guess life isn't fair sometimes right? For example you could be in a relationship with some guy and another girl just...swoops in and finally takes what should have been hers from the get go. I finally manage to smile as I walk towards my own, liking this line of thought. I mean it actually wouldn't be all that unfair would it? Isshiki hurt me so it's alright right? I can...

I can finally take what I want.

* * *

Ending notes-Yeah so pretty much all of that was really hard to write, but I think/hope it came out somewhat decent. My idea moving forward is to have each character have their own little "arc" (the first 3 chapters being Irohas) and then having a few other chapters like this that has conflict and gradual harem build up. I'm thinking first up will be...Yui, then Yukino...and if any of you have other requests I may try to work other characters into this (I've put some thought into Yumiko). Also going forward I realize that I'll probably have to change the name and summary of this story as it is no longer a strictly Iroha story, so we'll see how that goes. Anyway thank you for reading, please review or pm me your thoughts/requests, and I'll see you later.


	5. Arguements

Author's note- It seems turning this story into a yandere harem didn't cause it to crash and burn so that's a good thing, it may take some time to get to that point but I felt it would be best to clear the air and state the chances for each character being a part of said harem.

Iroha,Yui, and Yukino -obviously going to be a part.  
Saki- A pretty strong chance, I don't really know much about her character other than she's a delinquent type (but not really) so I'd have to look more into her.  
Yumiko-Almost guaranteed, I already have a scene all planned out for her that I really like. Just gotta figure out how to make her fit in a harem-  
Shizuka-Not very likely, I honestly just don't see how I'd go about writing her as a yandere/ making her fit in a harem.  
Haruno- Also not very likely, I don't particularly care for her character, but has potential because of possible Yukino interaction though.  
Komanchi-Most likely not happening, not really sure how to feel about writing incest.  
Meguri, Ebina, or any other female character that's not listed- It's not happening/ won't even really be mentioned in this story. I just do NOT care about them.

Of course all except the top and bottom line are up for debate/not set in stone, just wanted to make it clear where the eventual harem stands. Of course we gotta build up said harem first anyway so let's get to it.

* * *

As I feel myself get dragged around the streets by Iroha I can't help but feel my anger build. I swear it's not because of a fragile masculinity (Although the fact that a girl half my size is manhandling me does sting a bit) but because now that that the shock has worn off it's the only emotion that makes sense to feel. I pull my hand back from her grasp, interrupting her little skip, and put on the sternest face I can muster.

"What was all that about?" I ask, letting a little bit of venom seep into my tone. If she noticed she doesn't show it as she just turns towards me with a confused look.

"All of what?" Is she...feigning ignorance to lead me on? I'm really not in the mood for this type of thing.

"You..." I take a breath as I ponder how to fully summarize what she did "Hurt them."

She just slightly tilts her head, an action that I'm sure at any other time I'd find cute, but now it just makes my anger boil further to points I didn't think I could muster. Probably all the anger my frail body can hold.

"So?"

Never mind, we're really pushing new levels today.

"So?!" I'm not the type of guy who would ever dream of putting his hands on...well anyone, but I've never been this angry. Logical speaking is getting harder and it becomes appareant as I try to find the words to properly describe my emotions, evidently too long as she interrupts.

"People get hurt, that's just a fact of life." She states blankly, abandoning her cutesy act. She reaches out to grab my hand to continue our walk, to put this conversation behind us and move on. I don't want that.

I pull my hand back quickly as I glare at her "Don't try to excuse what you did with some philosophical bullshit." I see her tense up a bit before she returns my glare with her own, and boy is it strong.

"And what exactly did I do?" she clenches her hands at her side "Make it so you couldn't beat around the bush and be honest for once?"

I pull my head back in shock, almost as if she had physically struck me. "W-what?" Her mouth shows the beginning of a snarl as she continues.

"Is it really so bad that I didn't want to be something that you hide from others? Is it bad that I don't just want you to act like nothing happened between us?"

"Well...no...it's just that..." I weakly respond because I do see the logic behind what she was trying to do. I turn to look at her and see that while she seems to have calmed down her appearance isn't any less unsettling, perhaps it's even more so now. Her eyes are blank and she's completely still as she stares into me.

"Are you upset because I took away your chance to play the field? Did you think you could keep building a romantic relationship with those two? **Did you think I would share** **?** "

I feel myself break out into a bit of a cold sweat. "I-Iroha you know that's not true..." All the anger has left me at this point, replaced by nervousness and fear as those dark eyes dig into me.

"Isn't it? Why else would you be so upset with me? I've done nothing wrong." She walks forward and lashes out to grab my hand, this time I'm too slow to pull away, and pulls me so we're face to face. "Let's make this absolutely clear Senpai, **YOU. ARE. MINE.** " She punctuates each word with force and a small tug pulling me closer until we can feel our breaths clashing. Not being able to stand her burning gaze any more I turn my head.

"I think it's about time for us to part ways, Iroha." I weakly mumble out.

" **WHAT?"** She puts more pressure behind her grasp and I swear her voice turns into a growl. I gulp as I quickly understand what the problem is.

I point in one direction at the fork in the road ahead of us. "I-I mean your home is that way isn't it?" Yeah, I definitely should have worded that better.

Her eyes light up and all the darkness from her seems to leave as quickly as it appeared as she gasps before pouting at me "Geez senpai, you know it's wrong to mess with a girl's heart like that right?" She releases her grasp on my arm slowly, as if she doesn't want to and is stretching it out.

"I'm...sorry I didn't mean to cause a misunderstanding." No what I meant to do was to quickly change topics and make my escape, she got really intense there and I wasn't sure how to respond. I don't like not knowing how to respond. I like being able to figure out a situation and I need time to do that, continuing this conversation while I'm woefully unprepared won't do us any good.

She smiles slightly "That's okay just don't do it again okay?" she leans in a bit and kisses my cheek, before she whispers into my ear. "Besides you know I wouldn't allow that anyway, **right?** " she pulls back still flashing her cute smile. "I'll see you tomorrow senpai, I love you!"

I nod out and mumble an approval before I notice that she's still just standing there, eyes closed with a cheery smile and her head slightly tilted to the side. It seems she's expecting something...o-oh. "I...I love you too." I stutter out as I feel my whole face light up and my heart clutch in embarrassment. It seems to have had the desired effect though. Her eyes shoot open and her mouth shuts quickly. I see her whole body tremble slightly and her face light up before she quickly looks down and turns around. She takes a few steps before she stops and quickly turns around.

"H-hey Senpai, would you rather I come home with you today?" She asks with a blush but with no lack of determination, her eyes are a different kind of scary now because as opposed to being lifeless they are now brimming with emotion...or is lust not considered an emotion?

I feel my heart almost shoot out of my chest as I stumble about dumbly for a bit "Th-that's okay, I'm really tired, and besides Komanchi should be home now."

She doesn't even tease me or act like it's a misunderstanding, we both fully know what she was implying to do "O-okay senpai...maybe next time?" I notice that she does deflate a bit, obviously disappointed, but thankfully understanding.

I feel like I'm about to die. "M-maybe next time." Talking about this type of thing is supposed to be this hard right?

She smiles brightly and nods before turning around and making her way home for real this time, a noticeable pep in her step. "See you then Senpai!" I smile as I watch her leave before it quickly fades and I start to trot towards my home. I can't help but think about what she said, why was I so angry? Obviously I don't like seeing Yuigahama or Yukinoshinta get hurt because we're...club-mates? Ugh, thinking about what Iroha said just makes me think about the question that's been on my mind for months. What exactly IS my relationship with those two? We've (or at least Yukinoshinta) established that we aren't friends but we're definitely not mere acquaintances...so what are we? I mean I'm not entirely stupid, I'm aware of the romantic tensions building between us, but we never addressed those because we...well we...were scared to move forward. It was cruel but I can see now what Iroha did was bound to happen at some time, there was going to be pain at some point. Who could have thought that Iroha of all people would take the first step forward? She busted our little bubble of safety and made the service club's relationship advance...in a way that benefited her of course.

That all makes sense but what about the other thing she said? Was I just desperately trying to cling on to the idea that we could all be happy in some way? Was I hoping to be some playboy who would spread the love so to speak? I'm new to relationships and affection so maybe I was just trying to be selfish now that I had some coming my way, like a taking a starving man to buffet, desperately latching on to any I could get...No. I may be new to..uhh love...but I will not be a Hayato clone who strings along girls because he can't be genuine...one girl is all I need. As I continue to walk to my home with my newly reinforced will I fell a hand grasp onto my shirt from behind me. I turn around slowly and confused and...

"Hikki...we need to talk."

* * *

Ending note-Following the trend of Iroha's arc Yui is gonna start off with an awful cliffhanger, but take a guess what that means for the next chapter _wink wink._ Poor Hachiman can have a strong will about monogamy all he want's, doesn't mean the girls will just settle for not being the one he picks. I know this chapter is short but that's because there's alot of _ahem_ "action" to write next time and I didn't want to split it in the middle or have the lead up in the same chapter because that would make it overly long. I'll try and get it out soon to make up for it tho, swearsies.


	6. Just a talk (NSFW)

Author's note- Like I said, I wanted to get this out fast so here we are. Oh and obligatory nsfw warning and all that jazz, tho it will also be in the chapter title. Now more exciting news, updates to the harem list.

Ruri- No. She's like twelve years old : /  
Shizuka- More thought put into her and I think I have a decent way to bring her into the story and fit her in the harem, the only probably is that the way may be slightly OOC. If that doesn't sound entirely awful I can (eventually) include her in the story, if not then back to the storyboard I guess.  
Orimoto- Not happening, not only do I not like her character but I can not think of any scenario that would make the service club gals allow her to be a part of the harem, because they also recognize how awful she is.  
Komanchi- I was reluctant at first due to the fact they are family, but there is no denying the potential she could serve to this story so she's most likely going to play a part, to what degree is still up in the air.  
Yumiko-It's happening, probably gonna be a few chapters before we get to her, but it's definitely happening.

If a girl didn't pop up on the list that means I haven't changed my mind about them at all, but enough talking about the harem lets actually work towards it.

Oh and P.S regarding "you fucking suck"s review: I tried to link to a youtube vid but that doesn't work so for those of you who are familiar with the show adventure time just recall that scene where magic man says "yes that is true"

* * *

"Hikki...we need to talk." A uncharacteristically downtrodden and quite Yuigahama weakly states as she clutches onto my shirt with one hand. I hate seeing her like this and I do what to talk to her but...

"Where did you come from?" I blankly ask, not fully intending to make the thought verbal. She tenses up a bit, her grasp on my shirt tightening, as she looks down.

"Am I bothering you?" Her voice sounds like it's about to break, and with it my heart. I turn forward and begin to walk away.

"Idiot, don't say something so stupid." I hear her gasp behind me but not shortly after I hear the pitter patter of her feet as she runs to catch up.

"Hikki! Don't just walk away like that!" She calls out, to my great relief it's in her scolding and pouty tone rather than genuine hurt...I hate it when she sounds like that.

"Last I checked talking doesn't require standing still."

"Well...yeah...but you didn't have to blow me off like that!" By now she has fully caught up to me is walking by side. I turn to face her, there's still obvious pain in her eyes but it's covered up right now by our normal bickering antics. I know it wouldn't have been so easy to fix what was broken with some simple teasing, that's delusional. This is just a band-aid for the moment.

"We're talking right now aren't we?"

"Hikki! I'm being serious!" She pouts again but with a undertone of...well seriousness. We both want...no need to talk and clear the air but the middle of the street hardly seems the place for that so...

"I know, It's just that..." I hope this doesn't cause any misunderstandings "maybe we shouldn't talk about it in public?"

Her eyes widen and her mouth goes slightly agape but it seems she does understand what I wanted to convey. "Oh...I guess that makes sense." A small blush creeps on her face as she turns away from me...she did understand right?

"Right...we're not too far from my house at this point, we can talk there okay?" She whispers/mumbles something that I don't quite catch before she nods her head in confirmation. We walk in silence for a few minutes before I realize something, she never answered my question...

"Where did you come from though?" I ask again, this time as gently as it should be asked.

She averts her gaze while walking next to me "Well after...everything happened I really did feel like I had to get away from there you know?" She looks back towards me reluctantly as she weakly mumbles out "So I...erm waited around the school and..."

"Decided to follow me?" I cut her off, I'm not upset or anything I just see where it's going.

"W-well...yeah I followed you..." Yuigahama blushes "I-I'm not stalking you or anything though! I just wanted to talk to you...but"

"Not with Iroha around, It's okay, I understand." I notice she flinches a bit at the mention of Iroha...Touchy subject I suppose.

"Y-yeah" she nods her head in confirmation before becoming quite. Guess that means we're going the rest of way with silence huh? I don't really mind but it does feel more suffocating than usual, but I guess all things considered that's to be expected huh?

* * *

P.O.V Switch-Yui

* * *

I hate it, I hate how he just says her first name all willy nilly. I hate how they flirted and teased earlier. I hate how close they were. I hate it.

But chin up right? I mean I am walking with him right now...just us, and soon we'll be doing a heck of a lot more than walking. I mean what I said earlier wasn't one hundred percent a lie, I do want to talk to him, I want to talk to him about alot of things. I want to figure out just how... _she_ wormed herself in as his girlfriend, I want to figure out what she has that I don't, I want to ask him if he's really serious about being together with her...

And then I'll help out and answer all those questions for him. She isn't his girlfriend, just a mistake. She has _nothing_ that I don't, and can't even hope to compete. Finally I'll make him realize that he isn't serious about her, because he'll be way too busy with me...only me.

It may take some convincing but I think I know just how to get him to come around...

And it's not talking I have in mind.

* * *

P.O.V Switch-Hachiman

* * *

Thankfully the silent stretch towards my home doesn't last long as we find ourselves standing in front of the entrance to my house roughly 5 minutes later. I open the door and mutter out the required greeting "I'm home."

...Nothing? Surely Komanchi would be home by now...I glance to the left to see a note resting on a table near our front door.

 _Sorry I wasn't here to greet you after your long day of school, but I really wanted to hang out with some friends! That doesn't mean I value them more than you though. Promise!_

 _Love, your adorable little sister._

...Well okay then. I glance back toward Yuigahama who is just standing outside my open door, slightly poking in her head to try and read the note, like there's some barrier preventing her from coming in.

"You don't have to stand outside, come in"

She glares at me a bit and pouts a bit before stepping and quickly running to my side to lightly punch my shoulder "It's polite to wait to be invited dummy."

"I already invited you here earlier." This seems to catch her by surprise as she reels her head back as if she's taken aback. It doesn't take long before her pout returns however.

"Well...It's still rude to just walk into someones house unannounced!"

"You're still unannounced, you never said anything."

"Oh r-right." She clears her throat. "Pardon the intrusion." She calls out to the house, I respond by holding the note up.

"There's no point in announcing yourself, no one else is here."

"B-but you just said" She sputters out in indignation, she really is easy to mess with.

"Make yourself at home." I drawl out as I make my way towards the living room. Suddenly I feel her latch on to my back again.

"Where are you going?" It's posed as a question but a part of my mind twists it slightly to make it seem menacing...let's just ignore that.

"To the living room." I point in front of me to emphasis my point, ignoring the stairs to my left that would lead to the second story of my house. "it's this way" In hindsight it should be obvious that she wouldn't know where I was going and would need directions. I can't help but notice her grip doesn't loosen however

"Could..." she shuffles a bit as if she's bracing herself. "Could we talk in your room instead?"

Huh? I mean I guess it wouldn't be all that bad to talk in my room instead to be more comfortable and have less of a chance of Komanchi just barging in to the middle of our conversation, seeing as I have no idea when she would actually be back.

"I mean I gue-" Suddenly I have a brief flashback to what exactly happened in that room just yesterday and feel my face heat up. It would really be awkward to bring anyone else in that room after that...especially someone like Yuigahama. "Well actually...my room's not that clean." Solid defense.

"I don't mind, I mean my room's not perfect, lets go!" She beams at me while happily skipping up a few steps before stopping and turning to face me. "uhh...Where is your room Hikki?" Well so much for defense, I sigh before making my way up the stairs and leading her to my room. I take a breath to steady myself before opening the door.

"Huh? Looks clean to me...maybe a bit boring if I'm being honest." She mumbles out as she steps into my room.

"You're not the first to te-" Mouth please, Keep thoughts to yourself. I wince at myself before turning to look at Yuigahama. It's brief but I catch a glimpse of...well nothing. There wasn't any expression on her face for a brief moment before she smiles brightly and talks as if she always held that expression.

"So...time to talk right?" She looks around a bit before her eyes lock onto my bed and she points at it. "Can we..." I sigh and nod my head as I walk towards my bed to take a seat, I make sure to leave plenty of free space on the mattress. She promptly ignores all the space and plops down right next to me. Her smile dies down a bit so it's less happy and more resigned "So...You and Ishikki are..."

I've been dreading this talk but I knew it had to happen, and I've already steeled my resolve so to speak "Together, yes." I see her tense up and she grasps the comforter on my bed tightly. "It just happened yesterday, It was all so sudden." A brief flashback to the events that happened on the very bed we're sitting on at this moment makes me stop for a second as I process my words. "Really sudden."

"What was?" Her voice cuts me from my flashbacks and thoughts so bluntly...I have to admit I don't understand the question.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Suddenly her face whips to meet mine and I notice that there's no look of resignation or melancholy, just...anger?

"I mean what was so sudden? What exactly did she do!?" There's a snarl as she lashes out with this question...did I completely misread the situation earlier? This isn't the sad but progressive speech I had in mind. Her hands lash out to grasp the sides of my head and she pull me towards her, making me face her as she stares me down. "Did you think I didn't notice that slip earlier? Do you really think I'm that dumb? She was here wasn't she? What. Did. She. Do?" With each word her grip tightens and I'm feeling none the more comfortable about it, physically and mentally. I reach up to pry her hands away from my delicate head.

"Now let's just calm down a bit here..." I put some force into my hands to pry hers off but notice they aren't going anywhere, in fact they're getting tighter...this can't be good right?

"Calm down? Calm Down?!" She cries out looking even more frenzied, seriously what exactly did I do to deserve this complete 180 in mood? "I come here to talk you about that...that bitch and the first thing you do is rub it in my face that she was here before me? I'm supposed to be calm?!"

I pull my hands away from the apparently pointless attempt to pry hers off and instead use them to shove her back...or at least try. Lets just say that I was lightheaded from the head vice and leave it at that instead of talking about my upper body strength but instead of shoving her my hands just...plop on her. She looks down and I notice to my relief that her anger disappears, or at least it's a relief until I realize exactly what I've done. My fingers are all sprawled out from the pushing motion and my hands are firmly pressed against her...umm _Yuis_. I gulp and move to pull my hands back before her hands whip to firmly push them back in place. I sputter out as my blush intensifies as I turn my gaze back up to face her.

"Geez, I wanted to at least talk a bit first...but I guess there's no helping it." She's blushing as well and she smiles warmly at me, another 180 from her previous mood...I'm not sure if this is any better though.

"Hey! Slow down now Yuig-" She removes one of her hands and instead raises a single finger as she closes her eyes, as if she's telling me stop talking...I oblige. I wait a few seconds waiting for her to say something but she instead holds that pose. Confused I try again.

"Yuiga-"

"Ah' She interrupts again.

okay..."Yuig-"

"Nope." She keeps her eyes closed but her face scrunches up into her trademarked light pouting look...oh I get it.

"Yui." She interrupts again, this time by tackling me.

"Took you long enough!" She happily chirps out as she nuzzles into my chest, holding me down in the process. I can't lie and say the action isn't incredibly cute and heartwarming but...

"Yui, let's stop here...this isn't right." I say as gently as I can while bringing my hands to her shoulders to push her away.

"You know for all the teasing you do you're pretty dumb aren't you Hikki?" She says in a voice that is still cute, despite the menacing words and undertone. "I mean just now you said two really stupid things in like one sentence!" She nuzzles further into me, shifting her body weight to further pin me down "I mean how could this NOT be right?" I've heard this type of speech before from...oh...no.

"Yui!" I try to snap her out of it but she continues to rant, completely ignoring me.

"I've been with you this whole time, I've tried so long to get your attention, so really it only makes sense we do this type of thing right?" She shifts her body so a certain part of her anatomy presses against a certain part of my anatomy. "When you think about it, what isn't right is that some random bitch just struts in and tries to steal you...right?" Steal? I'm not something to be owned...hey wait a minute she just called Iroha a bitch...again.

"Yui that's enough." I try to snap her out of it again, this time I try to sound firmer. No luck.

"Which brings me to the next thing, why should we stop here? I mean I must have some catching up to do right? I can't let her have anything that I haven't had, it's only fair." She leans in to whisper directly into my ear "So Hikki...what did you two do?"

I gulp, why do I feel like telling her all the details...or really any details would be a horrible idea? "N-nothing really she just confessed out of nowhe-" Suddenly I feel a nipping sensation on my ear.

"Liar." She whispers huskily into my ear, making my body shake. Looks like I won't be able to pull a fast one on her...but let's see if I can do a lie of omission at least.

"Well we kissed.." Suddenly Yui pulls back and I feel a little relived to have some personal space, that is until it's completely decimated when she mashes her lips into mine with a soul searing kiss. I'm in shock, I simply don't know how to respond. Why is that a girls lips seem to paralyze me completely? My misplaced thoughts are interrupted when I feel her tongue licking my lips, teasing for entry. However it's enough to snap me out of it and I quickly turn my head to the side to break off the kiss.

"Yui sto-" I'm again interrupted when her hands grab the sides of my head and forces it back to it's previous position. Before I can do anything she lashes forward again and quickly claims the entirety of my oral cavity. I feel her tongue prod every piece of flesh as her eyes shut in bliss, she moans and presses herself into me further. I twist and turn a bit to try and find a way to escape but it's pointless, she's got me completely trapped under her...this is emasculating isn't it? Thankfully she remembers that breathing is a human function that we both need to do and pulls back, gasping for air. She takes a few steadying breaths while eyeing me with hunger, she seems far too excited.

"What else?" She punctuates by slowly grinding herself against me with a long drawn out motion, squeezing every bit of contact from every inch.

I wince as I feel her heat sink into me."I-it doesn't matter what else we may or may not have done." I snap at her, although it lacks the bite I wanted it to have.

"Did you two" She applies more pressure with her lower region, mushing it against my groin. "have sex?" She rapidly slides up and down now, try as I might I can't help put feel my pants begin to tighten.

"I-if we did then I can assure you it was consensual."

"ohhhh?" She drawls out before moving to quickly unbutton her shirt, she doesn't bother fully taking it off however. "That's alright...well I mean as alright as it can be" With her shirt fully open and loosened she moves her hands downwards to shift her panties slightly to the side. "I mean that works for me." She quickly catches my zipper and yanks it down.

"woahwoahwoah slow down this is not consensual." I shove my hand down to try and stop her as she claws away at my undergarments, trying to fish out my member.

"Sure it is!" She deflects as she playfully tries to bat my hand away.

"In what sense of the word is _this_ consensual."

"In the sense that I'm not doing anything you don't want dummy." She looks up while tilting her head as if she's said something obvious.

"I've made it obvious I don't want this."

"Nope." She looks back down to focus fully on her conquest, she puts a bit more force and trying to shove my hands away but it still does have a playful undertone.

"...what?"

"All you've done is _say_ you don't want this. Where's the actual action to stop it? I'm not crazy strong or anything, you could easily stop me Hikki."

That's...I...uh...It's just that I don't want to hurt her.

"I just don't want to hurt you, even if you're being completely crazy right now." Yeah...obviously.

She looks up with her pouty look and her hands calm down "You know you can knock it out with playing hard to get Hikki!" She looks down again this time with a burning look of determination in her eyes as she quickly yanks my hands away...and yanks something out as well. "I think I know just how to solve your attitude problem!"

"Wha-" Suddenly she crawls a bit so she's practically sitting on my lap, her arms wrapped around my neck in a embrace as she holds me and her...entrance hovering right over my member.

"Put some real effort to push me off if you really want me stop...until then" She lowers herself slowly and I gasp and shut my eyes and wait for the inevitable moment...and keep waiting...huh? I open one of my eyes slightly and glance down to see that her entrance has stopped just short of my entrance...what?

"Oh? Are you waiting for something Hikki?" She moves her hips down just a bit more so I'm touching her, not enough for even the tip to be enveloped though, and lightly shakes her hips from side to side. Her breathing gets ragged as she keeps her pattern up "Feel like telling me what you want? I won't know otherwise!"

I feel something churning in me as she keeps it up "Umm...I..."

She changes things up a bit and instead rises and lowers against me, letting her folds rub the full length of my member. "Well?"

This is a battle I won't win, I already feel my carnal desire begin to overtake the logical and moral parts of my mind, each one of her motion makes me question why I don't just give in and let her...do what I want her to do...why am I even debating at this point?

"Y-Yui...please."

"Hmmm? Please what?" She moves back to rest her entrance against the tip of my member, going just a bit lower to let me just barely begin to spread her.

I know what I want but how do I even say it? "S-stop teasing me...please." She smirks a bit in victory but I notice she doesn't go any lower.

"Oh? Well I guess if you really want me to stop..." She slowly raises up and I feel panic take a hold of me, we can't stop here.

"Yui! Please! I want you!" I cry out in desperation as my arms shoot to wrap around her. Her smirk grows and her eyes glint with self satisfaction.

"Now that's better." With no further ceremony she lowers herself with speed, not stopping until her hips meet mine with a loud smacking noise. She hisses and whispers a bit "oh ow ow ow ow ow" She pulls me into her further "G-give me a second...I don't think I thought that through...owwww."

Despite the overwhelming amount of desire coursing through me I have a brief moment of clarity "Yui...this was your-"

"First time? Well duh." She whispers while clinging on to me and taking steadying breaths. "Okay let's try a bit slower for now..." She makes good on her word and slowly begins to rise and lower herself, after a few motions she seems to be far more comfortable. Soft little gasps and moans begin to escape her "Yeah...that's _alot_ better."

I have to admit I'm also enjoying myself, her warm folds are practically squeezing the life out of me. It feels as if every time I enter her I have to dig my way in, and when I pull out every inch of her tries her hardest to keep me in. This process repeats with every slow thrust, and it takes everything I have to not finish immediately. I glance away from where we're connected to glance at her...still covered chest. It's true that she had undone her shirt but she hadn't even touched her bra...I'm a piece of trash for being annoyed by that aren't I?

As if she read my mind she cuts of my thoughts. "Do whatever you want Hikki...they're...I'm all yours."

I wish I could say I was the better man, I wish I could say I even tried to fight the primal desire, but I wasn't. I'll fully admit that her chest had always been...well interesting to me. That being said I waste no time reaching behind and using my recently acquired knowledge to unhook her bra. The results don't disappoint, they just burst forward and bounce a bit as they settle, or at least they settle before Yui decides to pick up her pace and cause them to bounce more. Up and down...up and down, they're just beautiful. Coupled with the warm and happy expression on Yui's face as she clings in to me and you have the perfect situation, one that can't be ruined.

And then I hear the familiar jingle of my phone...ugh.

"Who is that?" Yui pants out as she continues to ramp up her pace as she get's more and more accustomed to the feeling. I grumble before I reach to my pocket to access my phone and...

 _Incoming call: Iroha_

My heart drops down to my stomach. Almost like being slapped awake I suddenly realize the situation I'm in and the guilt threatens to crush me, how could I be so...disgusting? I feel like I might even cry...a rare occurrence for me but this is a moment that would call for it right? She may be overly affectionate but she's still a loving a girlfriend and here I am...

I move to shove Yui off me, and this time not a half assed attempt, but she just negates it by pressing herself into me more, eliminating any distance between us and any possible leverage to pry her off.

"It's her isn't it?" Her voice sounds vicious and malicious again "Well? Don't make her wait, answer it."

"I...I can't"

" **Answer it.** "

I gulp and try to steady my breathing before hitting the accept button, to my horror Yui makes no motion to stop or even slow down.

"Senpai! How are you? Do you miss me?" Iroha's cheery voice explodes into my ear.

"H-hi Iroha, I'm" I move to cover my mouth as I almost gasp as Yui decides to sway her hips left and right as she bobs up and down, I can feel my end approaching "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your voice sounds a little strained...are you really alright?" She asks with genuine concern, it's cute how worried she is for me...it doesn't help the self loathing in the slightest.

"J-just a feeling a little out of it, I'll probably be better after some sleep" I lie, and it kills me inside.

"Oh...well I'll let you sleep then...Goodnight, I love you!"

Suddenly Yui whispers to me "Well? Don't leave her hanging Hikki, she still thinks you two are a couple." She slows down to long deliberate strokes as I clinch my teeth, I know I'm about to finish. "Go on, **say it.** " I notice that after her intense command she mumbles "I love you" over and over again, much like Iroha when we were in a similar position.

"I...I love you too." And with that I feel Yui's whole body tense up as she practically squeezes the life out of me. That's enough to finally send me over the edge and I explode inside of her. I make sure to quickly hang up before I pass out from holding my breath and loudly moan out as I feel her drain me. She trembles a bit as I fill her before her grip on me loosens and she just lays against me a panting mess.

"Hikki...that was...wow." She weakly pants out, evidently exhausted. I barely pay any attention however, I'm to busy thinking about how much of a piece of trash I am. All that talk about resolve and faithfulness to my first girlfriend and...

I feel a single tear roll down my eye as I stare at the wall beside me blankly and I mumble to myself

"What have I done?"

* * *

Ending note-In hindsight I probably should have left more of the set up in the last chapter because wow this one was long, and I don't really like long chapters. Anyway also gonna go ahead and apologize for...well I guess that would qualify as ntr? I hate that type of thing but I feel it's necessary to some degree to make this story not seem whishy washy. That being said I'm looking to forward to trying to find a way to have a yandere react to being cheated on that doesn't involve murder...might take a bit for the next chapter to come out. All reviews, yes I mean all, are appreciated so keep em coming till then folks, cheers.


	7. Calm before the storm

Authors note- Yeah yeah I know, "You cucked Iroha, how could you?" Like I said before I don't condone cheating or anything like that but with multiple yanderes it's going to be unavoidable if I don't want to murder half of the female cast, and to be fair Iroha kinda did some light cucking when she rubbed into the other girls faces so...justice? I can try to make it less...blatant than what I did with Yui, but cheating is going to be a huge part of this story (harems technically entail that, y'all know what y'all signed on for). Moving on from that chapters are probably going to be longer from now on instead of being broken into multiple chapters, Think a standard of 3k words is what I want to stick with moving forward.

* * *

I usually don't put alot of stock into the jabs Yukinoshinta throws at me, after all they're just harmless jabs, but maybe she really was onto something...what did she call me earlier today? Hikitrasha? Yeah seems to fit the bill.

"Hey." I feel a slight nudge from behind me that briefly shakes me from my self loathing thoughts, only briefly though as the person doing the nudging is the second biggest reason for my current mood. I'm obviously the biggest reason, Yui did seduce me, but I let it happen. All that self reinforcing talk about being loyal and at the first actual test to loyalty I crumble. Pathetic.

"Hey." She calls out again and nudges me again with a bit more force. I don't want to talk to her, not in the slightest. It's a mix between spite and fear, I'm angry at her for showing me how weak I actually am and...I'm afraid that she'll pull out that weakness again.

Suddenly her hands grasp onto the sides of my head and yank it around to face her, looks like I'm not getting out that easy. As expected she doesn't look cheery and her eyes are lifeless. " **Hey.** "

I'm too busy to be afraid, and to be honest I've grown a little used to this treatment at this point...that's not healthy is it? "What." I state with no effort to hide my annoyance or reluctance to speak, consequences be damned.

Consequences do arrive shortly after. "Hey don't be rude! You were the one ignoring me!" She cries out it in indignation with her faux pout while she lightly punches my shoulder. Recent events make me wonder just how fake that pout really is...how fake any of her bubbly personality is. Where does the Yui I thought I knew end and the real monster that Yui can be begin?

"Right, so what did you want?" I continue with the same tone, this seems to frustrate her.

"Is there a reason you're being so mean to me all of a sudden?" She glares at me, the cheery facade slowly falling apart.

"You know what you did." I try to turn my head away to fully dismiss this conversation but she doesn't seem intent to let it end there, shown by how she holds my head and forces eye contact.

"I do. I showed you my true, _genuine_ , feelings. Is that supposed to be a bad thing? I remember what you told me...that's exactly what you wanted, so why are you treating it as if I did something wrong?"

"If what you did was what you truly felt was genuine, then I want nothing to do with you." I steel myself and glare at her as hard as I can. This whole situation was caused by me lacking the will I told myself I had, I won't make that mistake again. I cowered away from what I felt was right...what was genuine... because of the possible consequences, the possible damage. I don't care how she hurts me, how loud she screams, this is what I feel is right and wont shy away this time...well mostly, I'm still going to shut my eyes and brace myself as much as I can...baby steps right?

I hear sniffling "No...that's..."

I dare to open my eyes slowly and take in everything. Her eyes are no longer emotionless pits, they're the exact opposite. They brim with emotion and tears barely held back, her lips tremble as she tries to steady her breathing. "That's not fair...not fair." She weakly chokes out. The grip on my head softens and her hands slowly fall from my face as if the strings holding them up had suddenly been severed.

"Yui..." I don't regret what I said...or at least I don't think I do, but this is just what has to happen right? That being said do I have to be completely cold and abrasive? I've done that plenty of times in the past, like with the whole cultural festival thing, but the thought of being like that to Yui...even with everything that happened it doesn't feel right.

Suddenly her hands spring back to life, this time shooting around my form to bring herself mashing into me. "It's not fair! It's okay for her to do it but not me? Why? What did she do that I didn't? How is she any better?!" She rants while burying her face into me, I feel her tears soak into me. "It's...It's not fair." She continues to choke out.

Stay strong Hachiman, You've played the bad guy before in life. Don't succumb, use that iron will...show no mercy...don't...

I turn my body around so that we're facing each other instead of having my back to her, she gasps at the action and quickly shoves her head back into me with a slight whimper. I let out a heavy sigh before bringing my hand to the top of her hand, patting gently a few times. Her breathing calms down a bit and she becomes brave enough to pull her face back a bit to look me in the eyes.

"H-Hikki"

"Yui...I...we should talk, calmly this time." I pull my hand from the top of her hand and make a move to sit up straight before she latches on to stop me.

"Can we...can we stay like this...please?" She weakly whispers out, her face still red from her previous session.

Iron will. Iron will. Iron...

"I guess." Damn. Well it's been established that I won't be able to treat her like I treated others in the past so moving past that the first order of business would be...

"Yui...would you mind...uhh..." In the heat of the moment with emotions going wild I had failed notice but now that the things have calmed down a bit I can notice that Yui never...adjusted herself after our actions. This is emphasized by feeling two pronounced pillows being pushed into my chest.

"Oh...I mean if you want." She dejectedly mutters out before pulling her hands from around me to adjust her bra, putting her dangerous Yuis back into their containment cell. Well now that were back to being somewhat decent we have to move onto less fun and simple matters.

"I...I should have thought my words earlier through more." I start and hear her gasp, possibly in hope. "It's not like I want you out of my life, after all I do...care for you." I feel my face heat up as her eyes widen as she continues to stare into my eyes as I continue, I really don't like being mushy like this but it's the right call...the genuine call. "It's just that...I can't accept what you did...I can't accept your feelings."

To her credit Yui remained calmed for a few seconds, perhaps as she fully processed my words, but that didn't last long. It didn't take long before her hands lashed out to clutch my shirt as she tried to bring us closer together, so much for talking calmly. I braced myself for whatever violent outburst she had planned.

It never came, instead her lips mashed into mine in a searing kiss. She kept herself pressed into me for a few seconds, simply keeping our lips together with no intention to turn it into anything more intense. When she pulled back I took in her expression in full, calm but determined.

"And I won't accept that answer." She brings a hand up to the side of my head and gently cups one of my cheeks.

"Y-Yui"

"I know you don't like nice girls Hikki, but I could of sworn I already told you."

She gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"I am not a nice girl."

She brings her other hand to the other side of my head, now fully cupping it.

"I am selfish, I'll take what I want for myself. No matter who I hurt, not matter what it takes."

She leans in her lips barely hovering over mine. "And I want you."

She brings her lips crashing on to mine again, a chaste but passionate kiss that last a bit longer than the last. When she pulls back she looks deep into my eyes again, eyes warm but with something...sinister behind them. "And you've already proven that you want me too, so I won't accept you saying you don't return my feelings. I won't let you lie."

"I...I do care ab-" I intend to start off with some middle ground but that isn't good enough for her.

"Care? Is that really all Hikki? I've already honestly told you how I feel, so now it's your turn!" She beams with a toothy grin interrupting me.

I take a deep breath to gather myself before speaking "Fine if you're gonna force me into a corner I do...love you but-"

"ah ah ah, Isn't that all that matters?" she interrupts again.

"No...because I can honestly say I love Iroha. You may not like it but those are my genuine feelings and I won't just toss them aside, not even for you."

Surprisingly enough Yui remains perfectly calm, bringing a hand to her chin as she strikes a comical thinking pose. "Soooo...I'm supposed to just toss my genuine feelings aside for you?"

"Wha-"

"I'm not sure what... _she_ did to make you think her feelings were stronger than mine, but they aren't...at all." She takes a glance to the small clock on my nightstand near my bed before sighing "It's getting a little late but I want you to think about this for tomorrow, okay Hikki?" She gets up from my mattres and straightens out the rest her clothes before making her way towards my door to leave.

"Does true, genuine, love just mean whoever makes a move first?"

* * *

I did think about, Thought about for the rest of the day...and I'm still thinking about as of now. It's obvious what Yui meant to imply, that I shouldn't just resign myself to Iroha because she was the first one to make their feelings known. She seems to miss the underlining reason that I'm not just settling however, I can say with certainty that I love Iroha. So with that all squared away telling Yui off is simple right?

If only. I'm sure that even if I did try to pick Iroha over her she simply wouldn't accept it but that's not the real Issue, I...also can't deny that I have very warm feelings for Yui. It's wrong and I know it's wrong, hell to be entirely honest I didn't even think it was possible. Isn't it human nature to only be able to truly love one person? Like Loving multiple people in a romantic is a delusional fantasy only explored in the most degenerate fiction...that I may read from time to time. Reading habits aside the real issue remains, I have strong feelings for both and don't know which to pick...what right do I even have to "pick."

Coincidentally before I can explore the further depths of my mind for an answer the bell signaling the end of classes goes off...It also signals the begging of club activities. Yeah I know, "Really? Wow who would have thought that clubs start when classes end, thanks for the clarification." but I'm only calling attention to it because what club symbolizes for me, a deadline. No actually I think "Doomsday event" is a more appropriate term, There's going to be some form of conflict...an earthshaking one...a worl-

"Hey Yui...you seemed pretty upbeat today." My thoughts are cut off as my attention immediately shifts to listen in on another conversation. Stop any possible rude remarks and let me explain that it's only because Yui was mentioned, with how much she's dominated my thoughts recently it's only natural that her name will draw my attention, nothing creepy about it. All of that's beside the point though, let's instead focus on who even asked the question alright?

The fire queen herself, Yumiko. With how often Yui spends time at the service club it's easy to forget she actually does have friends outside of it. I don't interact with them outside of requests and I can't say I really regret that, either from annoyance or fear. I'll let you guess which one the resident queen bee falls under.

"Whaaaaa I'm just being me, I'm always like this!" Yui responds with an exaggerated noise of surprise.

"Well yeah...it just seems a bit extra today is all." Yumiko states as she idly whips out her phone. She may be trying to hide it but I can tell that she is curious in what's been happening with Yui and paying full attention, just doesn't openly show it...a Tsundere?

Yui blushes a bit before she throws a quick glance at me, she smiles a bit once our eyes meet. I avert my gaze trying to hide that I've been aptly listening in. "Well...something really great did happen."

"Ohhhhh? Well don't leave me in suspense, just say it geez."

"Well me and Hikki-" I quickly shot up from my seat and made my way towards them to grab Yui's attention

"Oi, It's time for club. Lets go." Suddenly I feel a hole being burned into the side of my skull as I look at Yui, I'm sure we can all figure out the source.

"Excuse me?! Maybe you didn't notice but we were talking, buzz off."

oof. "Oh? Sorry I tend to tune you out so I didn't realize you were talking...or even here for all that matter."

"WHA-" She shoots up from her chair and I accept my impending doom, what I get for giving the queen of sass...well sass. Thankfully she's interrupted by Yui doing her Yui routine of defusing situations.

"Sorry Yumiko, Hikki just doesn't have any uhhh what's the word..." She strikes a thinking pose as she tries come up with her discreet way of insulting me.

"Common sense?" Yumiko decides to help in her ever so helpful way.

"Yeah, so let him off the hook please?"

"That's two words though..." I grumble out, if you're gonna insult me at least do it right and follow your own rules of engagement.

"See?" Yui cheerfully states while motioning towards me as if I'm some exhibit.

"...Fine, just make sure you text me later okay?" Yumiko resigns and thankfully lets me off the hook, I have enough problems as it is.

"Yep! Come one Hikki, let's go!"

"R-right."

* * *

P.O.V switch- Yumiko

* * *

What did she do? What did they do together? I know that Yuigahama fawns over Hikio, I mean you'd have to be stupid to not notice, so when she sat in her seat being extra bubbly and stealing glances at him throughout the whole class I knew something was up. I want to know why she was so happy, what did she do...what did she do?!

Deep breathes, no sense in getting all angry in a class all by myself. I browse on my phone a bit to calm down a bit, something I do alot nowadays.

Geez...I was so close to getting to the bottom of it then Hikio just has come in and ruin everything, I swipe to the left on my phone as I continue to think. Stupid, bashful, clueless, blunt, overthinking Hikio coming in at the worst time to ruin everything...He was probably listening in and planned to interrupt, no way was that timing coincidental. I swipe again.

Planning ahead and catching onto everything around him, freaking annoying but...

I swipe again looking at the latest picture on my phone, it's similar to all of the other ones in the sense that they all focus on him...Hikio.

I guess that type of thing is just one of the many reasons I love him.

* * *

Ending notes- Bummed out on writing the big conflict this chapter, but I think if I included it this chapter would have been too long. That being said the next chapter shouldn't take too long to get out. Anywho how'd yall like the Little Yumiko nod I gave this chapter, thought it would be fun to come up with what she spends all the time looking at on her phone. May still be a bit of time before she gets her *ahem* spotlight but I don't just want to completely ignore characters until it's their time to shine. Speaking of shining the next girl in the spotlight is gonna by Yukino, a fair warning to that one guy who doesn't like her. Until then take care and review yall.


	8. The aforementioned storm

Authors note- I just wanna thank everyone for the continued support for this story (300 follows and 200 faves, and a butt load of the ever important reviews.) I mainly write stories to fill up the underwhelming amount of yandere stories on this site so it's nice to see that people actually enjoy what I throw out there. Speaking of throwing stuff out there Y'all know RWBY right? For some reason it's one of the fandoms with the most yandere stories on this site (I'm definitely not complaining, love RWBY and love a few of the stories out there) and I think I want a piece of that. If you have any ideas or thoughts about that shoot me a pm (I'd rather not have thoughts about a possible story clogging up reviews for this story), as it stands I just plan to do another Jaune harem thing but it will need...something to set it apart. Enough talking about completely irrelevant stuff though, lets get to the story...after some quick updates to harem list (sorry).

Ruri-Look I actually really do like her and have read some nice romance stories with her, but all of those stories shared a common theme, it took place in the future / she was aged up. The exact details of when this story takes place is a little hazy but it's obvious that the main cast is still in high school. As is stands there's just no way to bring Ruri into this story, but I can Definitely see her getting a separate one shot or something...eventually.

Komanchi- Her age (15?) also makes her a bit of a concern, but I'm still kinda sorta debating on making her part of the harem, if I did it would most likely be in a less...involved form than the rest of the girls.

* * *

I tend to act like I don't really care about the service club, or that I'd rather be doing anything else but as I feel myself being pulled towards the club room by an even more energetic Yui I feel as if it's not so much of an act this time around. I know what's bound to happen today and to be entirely honest I'd rather it didn't. Well that's a bit of an exaggeration, I actually don't know what for sure is going to happen, I just have a rough idea based off of the facts.

Fact, Iroha is my unhinged girlfriend.

Fact, Yui is also unhinged and in love with me.

Fact, I slept with said unhinged Yui.

Fact, Yui is not going to let that previous fact go unknown.

With all that in mind it's clear as day that nothing good is going to happen, the magnitude however is beyond me. Will things get violent? I don't really care for violence but who's to say they have the same reservations...what if they go beyond simple violence and try to murder each other? No...no that's just unrealistic, this isn't some cheap horror manga, this is real life with real consequences. The thought that they are simply against killing others just because of the consequences instead of morals doesn't actually make me feel any better though...

Suddenly I feel a gentle shake and my thinking process is interrupted, can't say that I'm overly angry about that. The culprit is obviously none other than Yui.

"Hikki...I hope your ready."

What? Suddenly my surroundings catch up to me and I notice that we're just outside the club room doors. It's times like this that make me hate my otherwise useful thinking process, to think that the time of reckoning is already upon me...I'm not ready actually, I want more time.

"No-" Before I can make my reservations known Yui jumps forwards to land a quick peck on my lips before pulling back with a smile.

"Too bad." She opens the door with her usual vigor and greeting. "Yahallo Yukinon!"

"Ah, Hello Yuigaha-" Suddenly the usual retort from Yukinoshinta is stopped short as she pauses. Her expression looks frozen in time as she gazes in our direction...what in the world? Before I can fully process what exactly is going on she clears her throat an continues. "Excuse me, Hello _Yuigahama_." I notice that there was a slight undertone of something sinister towards the end there...bad mood?

If Yui noticed she doesn't show it as she simply beams her usual smile before pulling me further into the club room...it now dons on me that Yui still has her hand wrapped around me...oh.

Yukinoshinta is a proper and uptight individual, it's obvious that she wouldn't exactly be ecstatic to see public displays of affection...and implied adultery. Taking that into consideration I pull my hand back...or at least try to. It really shouldn't be surprising but Yui simply tightens her grip on my hand as she leads me to a seat on the left side of the table, Yukinoshinta at her usual place at the end. After having me sit she quickly skips to pull her chair from her usual spot right next to said end so it's practically right on top of mine. As she does I notice her throw a small and innocent smile towards Yukinoshinta, who narrows her eyes in response. This only caused Yui's smile to grow, before she sits and snatches my hand again.

"You two seem awfully close today..." Yukinoshinta states perfectly clear, no undertone of teasing or tact.

"Well duh Yukinon, it's only natural for a couple to be this close!" Yui happily chirps back. I feel myself break into a bit of a sweat despite the fact the atmosphere of the room suddenly got a lot colder.

"Beg your pardon?" Yukinoshinta asks but in the way where it's not really a question, more like she was giving Yui a second chance. I should say something, I should keep Yui from saying something but I can't, there's really nothing to say and if there was I doubt my mouth would cooperate and get the words out there.

"Hmmm? I didn't think I stuttered or anything, I said-" Thankfully before Yui could finish the sound of the door slamming open from an energetic entry interrupted her.

"Senpai!" Iroha happily cheers out as she steps into the room, the happiness dies as soon as her eyes land on me and who is in awfully close proximity however, I'd like to take back my "thankfully" statement earlier.

" **Senpai..."** Iroha says again, cheerfulness replaced with coldness and withheld fury " **Explain.** "

"Ah well you see...the thing is..."I sputter out, failing to get anything meaningful out. What can I say?

"The thing is that me and Hikki are going steady now!" Yui happily chirps out in her bubbly tone...well I sure as wouldn't have said that.

" **WHAT?** " Iroha snaps back, obviously angered.

"It...It's complicated..." I try to stall so I can think of a way to diffuse this ticking time bomb, I glance to my left to see Yui bringing a finger to her a chin in a mock thinking pose and know that the bomb is already set to go off.

"Hmmmmm not really, it's actually pretty simple. You weaseled in and had a little fun, now me and Hikki are together" She throws a quick glance to Yukinoshinta, who is glaring at her with narrowed eyes "which is how it should have been from the start." She turns her attention back to Iroha before finishing "Now it's time for you to get lost."

Silence fills the room, I don't think it will last long however. Once the Initial shock dies down and Iroha fully processes what Yui threw her way it's going to be hell on earth...I can't say I'm eager to see what that looks like, but...I can't cower away this time. I have to face the consequences, or more specifically Iroha so I turn to face her...the sight knocks the air out of me.

Her eyes are wide but unlike what I expected they aren't emotionless voids or brimming with fury, it's far worse. She's staring directly into me with a mix of worry and horror.

"S-senpai...tell me it isn't true. Tell me she's lying. Tell me that you won't leave me...ever...please..." She mutters out.

I can't...process any of this. Firstly the cutesy behavior is an act, now her borderline Psychotic state was an act...but why would she act that way...oh. When I think about it's obvious why, it was all a scare tactic. She knew how Yui felt about me and was frightened by the idea of leaving her to acknowledge those feelings. So she came up with a simple solution, scare the hell out of me to make sure the thought never crosses my mind. It's not that bad of an idea...but she overestimated my character. This is no time to dwell on such thoughts though, no is the time for action...for mending. That being said I shoot up from my seat to accentuate what I'm about to say.

"I-" Or at least I was going to before Yui's hand lashes out and pulls me back to my seat.

"It's all true, I'd say sorry but...well I'm not." Yui says, still using her friendly tone but it's clear that she is anything but.

" **I didn't ask you, whore.** " Iroha snaps at Yui, her gaze instantly filling with fury and her words carrying lethal amounts of venom. It doesn't last long however as she gasps and turns her attention back to me, her features returning to her previous pitiful state. "Senpai..."

" **Funny that you of all people call me that, slut."** Yui responds with equal amounts of venom before just like Iroha her gaze softens as she looks at me. "Hikki...you won't pick her over me will you? Please...don't."

What. The. Hell.

Where is the line drawn? What's an act, what's what they're really like? Is she crazy and violent or not? Is...is everything from up to this point from both of them been an act to get me wrapped around their fingers? Nothing's clear...and I don't like that.

"Enough." I decide it's time to take control and put an end to this...whatever it is. The manipulation, the bickering, I'm going to put a stop to it...the only way I really know how. Both Iroha and Yui are in the same boat, and they've both done similar things to me and my feelings. If I feel like being dramatic I'd say that they're both evil and if I'm to choose between one evil and another...

"Iroha, Yui...I can't return either of your feelings." The both instantly suck in air to retort but I quickly continue to prevent it. "I've...done things that can't be excused and it shows that I'm just not the type of guy for relationships...I can't be trusted." In a way what I'm saying is true, I am scumbag and probably not ready for relationships but the main reason is that I just need to...figure out things. My quest for something genuine hasn't changed and recent events have made me question the nature of the feelings they have for me. It was definitely...*ahem* enjoyable while it lasted but it has to stop...for now at least.

"Senpai...no...please, I-I forgive you...just don't-"

Yui quickly wraps her arms around me to bring me into an embrace, sniffling as she speaks. "H-Hikki...just give it some time-"

 **"GET THE FUCK"** Iroha pours out with venom before quickly making her way towards us, wrapping her hands around Yui's throat and yanking her away from me. **"OFF HIM!"**

Obviously Yui isn't the biggest fan of sudden violent choke holds and she quickly shows this by bringing a fist to Iroha's jaw, stunning her and causing her grip to waver. **"I'll DO WHAT I WANT, HE'S MINE! NOT YOURS, MINE!"** She punctuates her furious retort by tackling Iroha to the ground where they begin to struggle, punching, choking, and clawing in a furious entanglement of limbs. I know I'm not strong but I can't just sit here slacked jawed as these two viciously beat on each other. Thankfully it seems Yukinoshinta (who has been extremely quiet up until this point) has the same idea as she gasps while shooting up from her seat...before quickly rushing out the door...what?

Can't dwell on my comrade in arms abandoning me however, I have to put a stop to this...somehow. Talking won't do anything at this point so I simply dash over towards the scuffle and attempt to pull Yui off of Iroha, as she seems to have gotten the upper hand and was on top of her at this point. I wrap my arms around her to contain and subdue the raging beast, screaming as I do so. "Yui! That's enough, stop!." The effect was surprisingly instant and effective. Like water dousing a flame Yui quickly stopped all violent actions as soon as my arms wrapped around her, instead opting to lean into me while sighing...however like gasoline dousing a fire Iroha did not appreciate the contact I had with Yui nor did she calm down. Instead she opted to use the opening I had accidentally created for her to launch a counterattack, punching Yui directly in the side of her stomach...a kidney shot?

I try to prevent any escalations by letting go of Yui to restrain Iroha but as soon as I do Yui springs back to life and strikes Iroha again. This is impossible, they're both far beyond reasoning and I do not have the strength or know how to subdue them both...I'm beginning to worry. At this point both of them have bruises and cuts to show, they're even slightly bloodied...but neither of then show any intent to stop. What do I do...what _can_ I do?

As I continue the difficult balancing act of trying to restrain two rage infused schoolgirls the door to the club room door slams open revealing...Hiratsuka sensei? She quickly rushes towards us and pries Yui off of Iroha and restrains her.

"Yuigahama! Calm down!" She orders as Yui thrashes about in her iron grip, doing everything she can to get back to the battle.

"NO! I can't let her win! I won't give him up!" She screams as she kicks her legs around, trying to find any method of escape.

"He was never yours to begin with! I've already won!" Iroha retorts while trying to make her way to Yui, but luckily I can handle at least one of them and keep her from causing any harm.

"What?" Hiratsuka sensei asks confused while shooting me a perplexed and puzzled look, I respond by averting my gaze. "None of...whatever you two are fighting about matters now, it's over now." She says firmly while continuing to hold Yui, it's obvious that there's no chance for escape for her. "Both of you are coming with me right now. We're going to have a long talk before I contact your parents and decide just how long you two deserve to be suspended."

Both of their eyes widen in horror and they glance towards me as the simultaneously mutter out the same word.

"Suspended?"

Iroha recovers from the shock first and quickly pleads with Hiratsuka sensei. "Sensei please! Not that...anything but that!"

Hiratsuka sensei merely hardens her gaze before responding. "No, you can't just get off scott free, look at what you've two have done to each other!" She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm herself before continuing "I'll throw you two a bone though, come to my office without a single word or any action against each other and I _may_ be slightly more forgiving."

Yui takes in a deep breath to retort but she is instantly cut off my Hiratsuka sensei.

"Not a **single** word."

Yui makes it very apparent that she doesn't like this new restriction by sputtering a few times, barely catching herself from actually speaking, before she just turns her head to glare off into the distance like a scolded and pouty child. I hear Iroha sigh before she taps my hand a few times, singling me to release her which I promptly do. She gives me one last sad look, eyes brimming with hurt and reluctance before she makes her way to Hiratsuka sensei, taking care to make sure she kept some distance between her and Yui.

Suddenly I hear semi-restrained panting and turn my attention to the door where a red faced and slightly sweating Yukinoshinta is attempting to catch her breath but in a discreet manner as to hide the fact that she's trying to do so. She takes one final intake of air from her nostrils to steady herself before speaking.

"So Hiratsuka sensei managed to resolve the conflict? That is a great relief." She asks coolly and nonchalantly as if she wasn't sputtering for air mere seconds ago.

"So that's where you ran to all of a sudden?" I drawl out, now able to understand that Hiratsuka sensei wasn't just some coincidence or dues ex machina.

"Yep, busted into my office wheezing and told me a fight had broken out between these two. Came as fast as I good." Hiratsuka sensei answers for her.

"S-sensei I was not "wheezing", I was only slightly fatigued." Yukinoshinta sputters out, showing signs of embarrassment...I recall that stamina was never a strong point for her.

"...right. Well anyway I guess my work here is done so I'll be taking me leave...with these two of course." She throws a quick glance to me and Yukinoshinta "Will...you two be alright by yourselves? I know alot happe-"

"We'll be fine, thank you sensei." Yukinoshinta answers abrurbtly, even cutting off sensei which is...abnormal for her. Luckily Hiratsuka sensei doesn't seem to mind.

"Great well...we'll be on our way then. Tell me if you two need anything alright? Really." Hiratsuka sensei reassures, gosh she really is a great woman...somebody take her already. I really do need to thank her for possibly saving a life or two today, and that's not even being dramatic. I open my mouth to do so but...

"We will, thank you again sensei." Yukinoshinta again answers before I can say anything. The way she speaks straight and to the point but with a veil of courtesy makes it seems like she's eager for them to leave...I can understand, I want to put this all behind me as well.

And leave they do, with Hiratsuka sensei giving a final nod. I catch that as they make there way out the door behind her Yui and Iroha seem to have found some common ground in glaring at Yukinoshinta. What's even stranger is the exact nature of their facial expressions, it seems to be a mix of realization and anger. It's as if they just solved some riddle but really hated the answer...wonder what that's all about. I try not to dwell on it as I plop down on my seat with a sigh.

"Usually I would chastise you for such slothful nature but...today was taxing I suppose." Yukinoshinta says not realizing that she did still chastise me...or maybe she did.

"Taxing is and understatement, today was an absolute disaster."

"Hmmmm I suppose it was...would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really, no." I answer immediately before I have a real chance to think about it, after a few seconds of previous lacking thinking I decide to amend my answer "but I know we really should...we can't just ignore that can we?"

"No...I don't believe we can."

A few moments of silence pass after we both agreed to talk about the fight...but we don't actually do so. I understand obviously, it's not an easy thing to talk about, especially seeing how recent of an event it is.

"Maybe...we can wait until a later date though...I don't want to seem like I'm putting it off or anyt-"

"No it's fine, I understand." She cuts me off but I don't mind, she knows what I was saying and that's all that matters,

A few more seconds of silence.

"Suspension though..." I bring up the first thing that comes to mind, not as comfortable with the silence that I usually am. "I know it had to happen but who knows how long they'll be gone..."

"Yes...truly a shame."

* * *

P.O.V Switch-Yukino

* * *

Perfection. Simply perfection.

I had obviously resolved myself to take action to secure my place in his heart but I simply couldn't take into account how _easy_ those two harpies would make it for me. I didn't so much as raise my hand before they completely and utterly ruined the image he had of them, thrashing around like the savage animals they are. I admit that given the circumstances I may have...indulged in such base instincts but there is no time for instincts in my conquest for his love. I'll hold back my urges, I'll take whatever those harlots throw at me in stride, I'll be slow and steady in my approach if it ensures my victory. And with just how much those two set themselves up to fail my victory is already assured.

I won't try to deny that I didn't feel any fury course through me as those two got so familiar with him, my _friend_ draping herself all over him did especially strike a nerve, but almost as if they were both literal pawns under my control they had solved all my problems for me. Truly I wouldn't have cared if they had ripped each others throats out right there, but that would surely cause issues for Hachiman...would cause him to hesitate. So I did the next best thing, simply use the school system to remove them (again, they had made this abundantly easy) and now that it's just me and him in the club room...

I think it's time to move onto the next step of my grand plan of conquest.

* * *

Ending notes- Sorry this took a bit to get out but I really struggled writing something that I actually felt at least comfortable with, plus real life stuff has a tendency to get in the way for some reason...speaking of which it may be a bit of time before the next chapter because with out going into a bunch of unnecessary details RL is really ramping up...or maybe I'll just churn those bad boys out super fast to compensate, who knows.

Speaking of next chapter I'm still debating on what exactly I want to do with it but there's a decent chance that it _may_ be nsfw...if that's yalls type of thing.

Until then have fun guessing what lil miss yandere mastermind is up to I reckon, and take care.


	9. Slow and Steady

Authors note- So I gotta admit that I've spent alot of time thinking about that aforementioned rwby fic I want to work on instead of this, so sorry about the delay between chapters...good news is that I have ideas a plenty for the rwby fic...just need to figure out how to meld them all together in a somewhat coherent story (As in a actual story, I do not plan on making a collection of smaller stories/ one shots). Also worth mentioning is that thinking about that story and a review regarding it I do not want to make it smut with plot taking the backseat...which has lead me to think about the nature of this story. Is smut too prevalent? I don't want it to seem like it's nothing but alternating between the girls for lemons but I find it easiest to display their craziness during those scenes, though I reckon I can find ways to show it other ways. Well that's just me fumbling around the dark trying to figure out how I want to write this, so let's cut to the chase and actually write something.

* * *

A few days have passed since the big fight between Iroha and Yui, the aftermath was pretty rough and there were alot of steps to take before we reached a sense of normalcy but we managed to go back to a healthy lifestyle after the dust settled...

Ha, if only.

In reality a few minutes have passed since the fight and I'm currently just sitting in the club room with Yukinoshinta...awkwardly I may add. There aren't any conversations being initiated or jabs thrown at each other just...silence. Usually I'm quite alright with silence but not when it's like this, every shuffle in my seat or breath seems to draw her attention...it's obvious she wants to talk about things but I had decided to push it off for my own selfish reasons. I know we have to talk about it, and we have to talk about it now but...I just don't know where to start. The odd request from Iroha that started all of this? Although maybe the exact details of that can be omitted...Yui coming over to my house to talk? Hmmm maybe not that either. So when do I start, what do I say?

"Hikigaya." She calls out to draw my attention before I can begin to overthink the finer details, something that may be a good thing.

"Yes?"

She seems to contemplate a bit before continuing, stopping herself from speaking a few times as if she's still debating if it's something she should say...or just how she should say it. "I understand that we had agreed to speak about..."that" until a later date, and I respect your wishes but..."

"It's awkward just sitting here in silence." I cut her off, already knowing where she was heading.

She glances at me and I'm sure she's about to berate me for cutting her off but she averts her gaze and mutters. "Yes...a fair bit."

I let a heavy sigh escape as I sink further into my seat. "Yeah...I know we shouldn't push it off but I just don't know what to say."

"I believe I have a few things to say...or rather ask." She offers.

"I may or may not have answers."

She stops to look at me before a small smile makes it's way on her face. "I suppose that will have to do."

I grin back a bit, I'd never admit it but I really do like interacting with Yukinoshinta...the way we talk and throw verbal jabs at each other is enough to ease my mind a bit. "Suppose it will, so...shoot."

She brings a hand to her chin as she strikes a thinking pose for a bit before she speaks "Well to start...how are you doing?"

"A bit bored to be honest." I drawl out in a teasing fashion.

"Hikigaya..."

"Sorry, I'm...fine. Or at least I think I will be...it's just alot to process I guess." Understatement of the century but no need to keep going over and over how messed up the whole situation is right?

"Yes, which brings me to my next question...what exactly was...that?" It's obvious that she is refering to the fight...I don't know when we agreed to refer to it as "that" but I suppose it works just fine.

"It's...it's a long story." Another understatement.

"We have plenty of time, 2 hours to be precise." She clarifies, no getting out of this huh?

"...Right...so where to start..." I think hard, mainly considering what details I could leave out, before starting. "Well as you already know a few days ago me and Iroha became...a intimate couple." No reason to go into details about how the relationship started right? Some things are better left unsaid after-all, and I guess the fact that I slept with Iroha would be one of those things.

"Indeed, she wasn't exactly secretive about it..." Heh, between blackmail and threats? No, no she really wasn't. I keep those details to myself as well though.

"Right...well Yui didn't exactly take to well to that fact and sought me out...demanding that I go out with her instead."

"From how casually you say her first name I presume you accepted?" She asks with slightly narrowed eyes, most likely judging me for jumping between relationships so fast...can't say I blame her.

"Wha-I...yes...and no...I really don't know. Both of them...came on so strongly and I didn't really have a chance to gather my thoughts." Excuses, excuses.

"Until recently? You seemed to have denied both of their feelings."

"Yes I...I finally came to some sort of conclusion." Not really though, I essentially bought me more time to come up with a game-plan...not a decisive action in the slightest...plus I doubt either of them really care about it regardless.

"May I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"What made you deny them, what made you turn down such a...enticing offer?"

"I...I was too confused."

"Oh?"

"They had been both been acting...strange, the violent outburst was a great example of that, but more than that there were so many...contradictions."

"Contradictions? How so?"

"Well" I clear my throat "One moment they'd be...uhm cute and uhhh...lovey dovey I guess and the next frightening and controlling. I couldn't tell what was real, what was-"

"Genuine."

"Yes...Genuine..." I feel a tear run down my face. Damn it I'd hate for crying to become a habit for me but everything...everything is just so confusing and ruined now. I want to go back, back to when I had even the faintest clue of what genuine meant...the smallest hope that I could find it with one of them.

"Hikigaya...I'm...I'm sorry." She moves to a seat beside mind and hesitates a moment before resting a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "I know you've been through so much and yet I..."

"N-no it's fine I-" I quickly regain myself and brush away the tear, preventing a similar outcome to when I first voiced my request. "I understand why you asked and...it's good you did...it's slow but it helps clears things up."

"H-Hikigaya..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"Huh? What for?"

"No I mean...I'm sorry for what happened to you it must have been...difficult."

"Oh...thanks."

"If...if I may..."

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"Well...in stressful situations people like to be physically comforted so..."

Uh-oh I don't think I like where this is going...

"W-would you like...a...a hug?"

Do what? "A...hug?"

"W-well yes...if you promise to keep it strictly platonic that is."

"I-" I stop to consider her offer more, in hindsight I have no reason to jump to such brazen conclusions. Yukinoshinta hasn't shown any signs of being crazy and...I could honestly use some innocent comforting. All in all no harm in it right? "I wouldn't mind."

"Well then" She throws her arms out ready to embrace me. "Come." I find something funny about how she still speaks diligently and has a stern look on her face in this situation. I smile a bit at the peculiar site before scooting myself closer and leaning forward, arms at my side to show there is no funny business from me. She tilts her head down to study my ramrod straight arms before looking back up.

"Hikigaya I am aware that you are hopeless when it comes to social interaction but could it possibly be that you've never shared a hug in your life?"

"Well...no it's just that...you know...no funny business right?"

She sighs "Hikigaya...just don't let your arms wander anywhere provocative, are those instructions clear enough?"

This whole comforting hug business is far more of a headache than it should be...somehow I like that. "I think I can manage, thanks." That being said I pick my arms up and wrap them gently around her back and pull myself further. I feel her shudder, only for a brief moment, but enough to be noticeable...still not that great at physical contact huh...or maybe she still thinks I'm some sort of germ.

* * *

P.O.V Switch-Yukino

* * *

Easy. Steadying breaths. Control yourself. Remember the bigger picture. Remain calm.

Various instructions race through my mind as Hachiman pulls me into a soft and gentle embrace, and I do my best to heed them. It is...difficult not to push things further, to play the part of concerned friend but I must. Those harlots aren't good for much but I can learn from their mistakes, the main one being how aggressive they were in their approach. If I was to give into my carnal desire right now he would hesitate, much like a deer becoming wary of bait. Instead I need to...condition him to the idea, slowly teach him that a life with me is his best...his only option.

But who knew a heart could beat this fast, that cheeks could become this flustered, or that I could find myself...wanting so much. I don't want this to be platonic, I want his hands to roam, to explore every inch of my body as I-

No. Now is not the time to drift into fantasies, now is the time to make them realities.

The first step would be to pull away before he begins to suspect something...a simple task...I'm sure I can manage...in a bit.

"uhhh Yukinoshinta? I guess I feel comforted enough now, you can-"

"Just a bit longer please..." Quick come up with an excuse. "I...was also disturbed by recent events."

"R-right...as long as you need."

Would now be a good time to advance things? The longer I remain in his embrace the less sensible my thoughts become...he's truly the most dangerous sustenance...intoxicating...addictive. I pull myself tighter against him, wishing to remove any gap between us.

Just a bit more wouldn't hurt right?

* * *

P.O.V Switch-Hachiman

* * *

My back is starting to hurt.

Perhaps I was so focused on myself that I neglected to think about how everything would have affected her, and judging by the intense pressure on my spinal column it must have shook her to the core...so what is this small nagging feeling of foreboding in the pit of my stomach?

Finally, mercifully, she loosens her grip and pulls back a bit. I notice her arms don't fully remove themselves as she gazes at me, her eyes a bit...unfocused.

"I...I can't" She mutters out weakly as her breathing gets more erratic. "It's...it's too much."

I feel my breath catch in my throat, it isn't the first time I've seen her so...open and defenseless but I never got used to the site, hell I doubt I ever could. She's always so diligent, so strong willed but now she's showing just how much everything affected her and my heart aches for her.

It's almost second nature at this point but I pull my arm back to rest my hand on the top of her head, gently rubbing it to sooth her. "It's alright...everything will be alright."

Thankfully my makeshift repairs seem to be enough as she snaps back to her senses. "Hachi-*cough* Hikigaya?"

"I hope this isn't considered a provocative place." A say with a small smirk, something that makes her chuckle slightly.

"No..." she smiles warmly at me before she pulls back fully. "No it isn't, I'm glad to see that you have some common sense."

"I wouldn't go that far." I smirk as I decide self deprecating humor would help ease her mind a bit more. "Just instinct."

"Oh? You have an instinct to stroke any woman's head? I'm staring to see how the other two could take advantage of that."

I pause for a bit, debating if it's alright to make light-hearted references about those two before I chuckle a bit. "Maybe, but I don't do this for just anyone."

Her eyes widen a bit. "Is that so..."

I pull my head back, noticing the slightly peeved look from Yukinoshinta as I do so, before responding. "Yeah...only...well...you know..."

"I don't."

Ugh she's really going to make me say it? My face flushes as I stammer out "W-well people I...care about." Ugh.

Her eyes widen more and her mouth drops a bit before she regains herself and smiles warmly. "I see..."

There's another moment of silence as we both sit there...it isn't awkward like before despite the incredibly embarrassing thing I just said...It's peaceful.

"Hikigaya..." Her soft voice breaks the silence, I notice that her face is flushed and she avoids looking in my general direction. "I...I also c-care about you."

"O-oh?" I also look to the side, something about this situation is incredibly difficult despite my...recent experiences. "Bold words coming from someone who shot down my offer of friendship...twice."

She snaps back loudly, almost panicked. "BECAUSE I-" She catches herself however and clears her throat a bit before continuing at a much more appropriate volume. "I...well maybe now isn't the time."

Could it be? I have a pretty solid idea on what she's implying, like I've said I'm not entirely clueless, but some part of me still finds it hard to believe. She is right however now is hardly the time given recent events...I need to take time to clear my head...prepare my heart...

However...

"Go on."

She gasps as she turns to face me. "H-Hikigaya...are you sure?"

"No." I haven't thought this through at all, considered the outcomes or fallback but... "Just going off of instinct again."

She blinks a few times as she processes my words before a small comes to her lips. "I see...well perhaps I should take a page from your book." She proceeds to lean forward, bringing her lips closer to mine.

I don't hesitate to follow her lead and bring my lips to hers...gently...tenderly. Not much happens afterwards, we just stay together for a few seconds before pulling back, a boring and chaste action compared to...other things.

I loved it.

Her eyes are slightly lidded as she speaks. "I hope this clears things up Hikigaya...friendship simply won't suffice."

I smile warmly, a action I don't do often, before responding. "I think I get the gist." My smile vanishes as I think further. "The others won't like this."

Her smile also falters as a solemn look takes over her features "No...they won't...if it would be better we could-"

"No. No waiting, no pretending, no fake emotions. Just-" We both look into each other's eyes and I know we're both thinking the same thing. I lean forward to wrap my arms around her to embrace her again, she reciprocates as we both mutter out.

"Genuine."

* * *

P.O.V Switch-Yukino

* * *

It's good that he had decided to pull me into a hug, I'm sure the sight of my smile that splits ear to ear would be...unsettling to see. It only grows as I think more and more on a single thought

I win.

* * *

Ending notes- Important life lesson here folks, head pats save you from impending yandere outbreaks, ask any doctor.

On a more serious note, I had debated on doing smut this chapter but...well that would be too easy wouldn't it? Not to mention it would go against what I have in mind for Yukino going down the line...as in next chapter. Afterwards I reckon with the big three introduced we can start working towards real harem building as I have scenes in my mind that require a more steady relationship. Until then peace.


	10. No Surrender

Author's notes- Regarding one review(Kogawa Leaf) about the possible death of Yukino and what that would mean for the current state of the relationship between my neck and head- I appreciate your...enthusiasm but let's make this the last time I feel compelled to put this in a author's note. There will be **no** character deaths. Maybe in a different story I'll mess around with a more horror type of yandere with murder and all that but this isn't that story, stop sweating geez.

A different review(srosnan99) pointed out the possible risks off having too many heroines so I'll be making a change to the harem list, namely cutting out any more members past Yumiko. The reason being is that I don't want this story to stretch on for too long (already really running out of steam) and I already have a great idea for what I plan to do with the ending of this fic...let's just say it will be *ahem* _climatic_...wink wink.

Subtle hints aside I reckon this story may come to a total of...15 chapters (probably/maybe), so let's go ahead and knock one of those out here.

* * *

My life for the past couple of days has been nothing but a series of sudden shifts or "180 in moods" I suppose, a troubling and confusing time to be sure. Perhaps I'm just overthinking things but I swear all the emotional jumps has left physical damage, as a matter of fact just right now I feel fatigued which in turn compelled me to slide down in my chair to find a more comfortable position. Yep, these mood swings have definitely drained me.

"Hachiman please stop slouching in your chair so much." A voice interrupts my relaxation just as it begun.

That being said just _one_ more sudden change of mood wouldn't be completely unwelcome, perhaps from strict and belittling to...I dunno, not so strict? So far the only thing to really change between us is our seating arrangement, side by side as opposed to opposite ends of the table. I'm a beat and troubled man, just let me rest for a moment okay?

...

Ah who am I kidding, I don't think I'd trade in her snips and badgering for anything. Can't help but wonder if after all the time I spent with her she slowly conditioned me to have a masochistic streak...not that I'd ever let her know that of course.

"hoooo? Are you saying I can't kick back and relax at all?" I stretch out my limbs further in a sign of defiance as I sink in my chair more. "Not even in the presence of my girlfriend?" A dirty move to be sure, and probably not one I would have been able to pull off without recent experiences, but one that's sure to stop the ice queen in her tracks.

A faint blush colors her face, but she seems far from flabbergasted as she speaks. "Not at all Hachiman, I just fell that as your loving girlfriend it is my duty to look after your well being, slouching in that rigid chair as you are can hardly be good for your back." She finishes with a warm smile, though I can also see a hint of smug satisfaction.

"R-right...thanks." Damn it, no fair, too cute.

"Thank me by correcting your posture."

Surely we've set some type of record by bickering like an old married couple within about thirty minutes of the relationship. I shake by head slightly to do away with thoughts about growing old and marriage to avoid any further fluster, and instead opt to think about more pressing matters as I sit up in my chair. I already know the other two won't take the news about Yukino and me well, if events from roughly an hour ago are anything to go off of, but I don't know what they're up to as of now. Have they already been sent home? Are they plotting some form of comeback? How do we all move forward from here?

"You seem deep in thought." I notice that Yukino was staring at me intently, a mix of curiosity and concern shown on her features. " Would you like to share?"

"Guess I could, but you already know what I'm thinking about."

She solemnly nods "Yes, but I can't understand why your thoughts still linger on those two."

"Feeling jealous?"

"For you? Hardly." She responds nonchalantly, before her voice takes a more sincere tone. "That being said, I would like to stop you from overthinking yourself into oblivion."

"And do what?"

"Nothing, simply stop thinking about them. There's no way to know what they'll do, they're far too...passionate to comprehend, so stop trying to." She reaches a hand over to rest on mine. "Just take a moment for yourself...or if that's not good enough, for me."

I process her words for a bit before I chuckle slightly. "Are you sure you aren't just a little jealous?" I ask as I turn my hand over to grasp hers.

Her smile grows a little as her face reddens. "Hmmmm...perhaps a little." She squeezes my hand gently in return.

I don't quip back, instead opting to lean in to rest on her shoulder as she returns the gesture in kind. It sounds silly but perhaps she's right, why shouldn't I just take a moment to enjoy the now instead of worrying about the future? Besides those two are far from here, and will be for some time...what can they do to us now?

* * *

P.O.V switch-Iroha

* * *

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

All of it, the suspension, the fight, the wannabe thief Yuigahama, the supposed "mastermind" Yukinoshinta...and most importantly stupid little me for playing right into her hands. I don't even hear my mother's lecture as she drives towards our home, I don't even see her face as I blankly stare back at her pretending to soak in her knowledge. All I can see is that discrete smug smile that prissy little bitch threw at me as I was forced to leave. I'm sure she's so proud of herself, "the ever so clever mastermind", as if she's some master of manipulation. Did she force herself to fawn over some wannabe playboy for months? When did she strong arm the most introverted man in the world to a date on the pretense of "practice"? I don't recall any grand scheme from her to sneak an ever so convenient sense of responsibility in him, but she's the mastermind.

Bullshit. She just had everything she needed to try and win him over fall right into her lap...courtesy of yours truly. Yeah I messed up, but that doesn't give her an excuse to feel some sense of superiority. I let my emotions get the better of me but...she doesn't know what it's like, the rage.

She will. We'll see how well she can scheme when all you can see is red. Of course I have just the thing to get her all riled up. I discretely pull out my phone and find her in my contact list. Truth be told I would have loved to see her reaction to this picture in person but...well I guess sacrifices have to made in war right? And I'll sacrifice anything to win this war...to win him.

Just wait for me senpai, I haven't surrendered just yet.

* * *

P.O.V switch-Yukino

* * *

Perhaps I was feeling a jealous, or perhaps I was frustrated...no one can make me question the nature of my emotions like him. All that I know is that watching him think about _them_ while we sat side by side...vexed me. This is our time, why must you worry about two strumpets? Am I not worthy of your undivided attention? Is my presence to you just an afterthought?

However I do away with such thoughts as I focus on the moment, this beautiful moment. Side by side with him, feeling the warmth of his hand run it's way from my hand down to my very core, it's bliss. How can I be...whatever I was when I have him all to myself like I do? Besides would it really be fair for me to judge his overthinking and caring nature when that very thing is one of the many aspects I fell for? No, I can find it myself to forgive such a small transgression...he can worry about those two, it doesn't really matter. The end result remains the same.

He is mine, and mine alone.

A sudden vibrating noise gains my attention, one that originates from my bag.

"Huh I didn't know you got texts." Hachiman states with genuine surprise as he glances towards my bag. It is true that me receiving a text is a somewhat rare thing (barring Yuigahama at exceptionally random times) but to just bluntly throw the fact in my face...the audacity.

"And I suppose your phone is in a constant state of vibration?" I quip defensively as I reach into my bag.

"Well actually-" He begins to respond but a sudden look of realization appears and he stops himself. "Komanchi texts me all the time." He swiftly covers up. I already know what he intended to say, and I won't pry. As much as I loathe the idea there was a time he was romantically involved with those two, I'm sure frequent texting would have been the norm.

"Out of pity no doubt." I instead decide to continue our verbal sparring, this causes him to start grumbling rather than make any attempt to deny it. What's done is done, there's no point in me getting mad about the past. I bring my phone out and unlock it...to notice a text from none other than Isshiki, the first mistake. I suppose this really shouldn't be a surprise although it does remind me that I should take the measure to block her and Yuigahama's number before this becomes a frequent occurrence...I expect Hachiman will be doing the same. What is surprising however is the contents of the message...or rather the lack therefor of. I expected childish name calling, perhaps some last gasp of defiance, but it seems that all she sent was an image...I have to admit my curiosity has been piqued. Naturally I make sure Hachiman can't see my phone as I open the image attachment.

...

...

...Ah I see. I admit I had some deep seated fear that one of them had already...laid with him, so this image is really nothing save confirmation of my suspicions. Hmmmm I suppose she intended to use this image to elicit a negative reaction from me, most likely rage, so that I would "snap" and ruin my image for him...to make me shed my facade. A childish plan, as if I would be so easily manipulated. Does she really expect me to bristle with rage at the sight of her laying beside Hachiman, flaunting smug satisfaction with a wink and faux peace sign?

I remove my hand from Hachiman's grasp as I feel myself begin to tremble.

Perhaps she thought I'd be overcome with fury once I realized that my ideal situation of me and him sharing our first time had been snatched away long before I had even begun to make my feelings known.

I feel the muscles in my jaw and throat clench as my breathing becomes more labored.

Or maybe she expected me to dissolve into a frenzy at the thought that no matter what I do I can't take away the fact that **she** will always be his first time, that they have some bond that I can never break.

My heartbeat rapidly increases as my face heats up. A tidal wave of primal emotion begins to swell in me, threatening to drown out any reason.

"So what was it, something serious." His voice calls...it seems so distant, an echo from far away as I fall into a void.

I shut my phone quickly and take a deep breath as I turn my head to face out the window. I will myself to keep my voice level as I answer.

" _Deathly_."

* * *

Ending note- whew boy that was hard to write, pretty much forced myself threw major writers block for the whole thing. I'll go ahead and apologize for the somewhat short chapter after such a long wait, but I really wanted to get something out after so long and it's all I could squeeze from the ol nogggin. I have a few basic ideas (like groundwork) going forward but as it stands I can't do anything except assure I'm trying and apologize for the lack of frequent updates. Hope the chapter was still enjoyable tho, and I also hope to get another chapter out alot sooner. Till then peace.


End file.
